Un Nuevo Amanecer
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Elena Gilbert es una adolescente como cualquier otra, con defectos y virtudes. Después de creer que su novio murió en un trágico accidente, se muda a Forks para rehacer su vida. Lo que no sabe es que ahí conocera a un nuevo joven que curiosamente ha sufrido mucho igual que ella, se hacen amigos. ¿Edward y Elena estarán juntos? ¿Que pasará cuando Elena descubra la verdad?
1. Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert es una sencilla joven que le gusta pasar tiempo con sus amigos y cuidar de su hermano menor, le encanta jugar volleyball, a pesar del trágico accidente donde sus padres murieron a podido salir adelante al contrario de su hermano menor que cayó en el mundo de la drogadicción, pero con el apoyo de su hermana y el de sus amigos salió adelante.

Desgraciadamente en una pelea entre el cazador de vampiros y su novio vampiro Stefan, este último perdió la vida o al menos, eso le dió a entender Damon, y le sugiró que se fuera de la ciudad por su propia seguridad, ella le hizo caso y se fue a Forks.

Por otro lado tenemos a nuestro protagonista, Edward Cullen un joven o al menos aparenta serlo porque es un vampiro, se odia a si mismo por serlo, pero tiene a sus padres adoptivos y a sus hermanos adoptivos que hacen que su vida como vampiro sea más divertida y tranquila.

Edward es muy atractivo, le gusta tocar el piano y leer. Sin darse cuenta pronto encontraría a una joven sencilla y amable con quien compartir su vida.

Elena al llegar a Forks, llego al departamento en renta que encontró en internet, comenzó a acomodar sus cosas en el ropero, puso una foto familiar en el buró, la contempló unos minutos.

-Mi vida comenzará de nuevo.. -se dijo así misma-

Pronto su hermano llegaría a vivir con ella, en cuanto terminara de arreglar unos asuntos. Tomó el autobús escolar y llegó a la escuela, todo parecía normal hasta que choco con un estudiante, ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, hasta que ella siguió su camino.

El joven no apartaba la mirada de aquella joven de mirada chocolate, cerró sus ojos no podía enamorarse de una humana, sería una verdadera locura, el podría hacerle daño y jamás se perdonaría eso.

Elena llegó a su primera clase y se lo topó..  
-Siéntese con el joven Cullen-indicó la profesora-

Elena se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto aquél joven..  
-Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen-se presentó el vampiro-  
-Soy Elena Gilbert-dijo la joven y sonrío tímidamente-  
-Espero y tu estancia en la escuela sea agradable-dijo nuevamente el vampiro-  
-Si, eso yo también espero..-dijo Elena con una sonrisa-

Comenzaron a trabajar juntos y al parecer se llevaron muy bien..  
-¿Te molesta si almuerzo contigo?-dijo Edward-  
-No, no.. para nada..-dijo Elena-

Edward notó que sus hermanos se le quedaban viendo, este solo los miro y luego siguió platicando con Elena.  
-Y bien Elena.. ¿De donde vienes?  
-Soy de Mystic Falls -sonrió Elena- Y tú.. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?  
-Pues si.. unos años.. ¿Transfirieron a tu padre para acá?  
-Pues.. -dijo Elena cabizbaja- Mis padres fallecieron hace un par de años..  
-Oh entiendo-dijo Edward- ¿Vives con alguien más?  
-Mi hermano vendrá después.. Mi hermano menor-dijo Elena-  
-Oh que bien, así no estarás sola..  
-Si, bueno... Espero y hacer amigos pronto..  
-Seguramente será así..  
-Me mudé por que el clima me estaba afectando-mintió Elena-  
-¿Has notado que el clima de Forks es lluvioso? ¿No será peor para ti?  
-No, es que.. la verdad me gusta mucho el clima así.. La lluvia me gusta-sonrió Elena-

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa, poco después Elena se fue a su casa, confundida respecto al joven que conoció en la escuela, no negaba que era un joven simpático, agradable y atractivo, pero no quería tener novios por ahora, después de lo que sufrió, lo que menos quería era tener un novio.

Edward se enamoró de una joven llamada Bella Swan que igualmente se mudó a Forks para irse a vivir con su padre, el joven se enamoró de ella, pero el destino le jugó una mala broma, porque al pensar que ya había encontrado a la mujer ideal, el destino le demostró que Bella había escogido a alguien más, entonces Edward trató de no volver a enamorarse de ninguna otra chava o al menos eso era antes de que llegara Elena.

Elena estaba en su habitación, tomó su teléfono y se comunicó con sus amigas..  
-Bonnie?  
-Elena.. ¿Como estás? ¿Estás bien?  
-Si, Bonnie.. Estoy bien.. tranquila.. ¿Porque? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Como está mi hermano?  
-El llegará mañana, eso me dijo él.. Pero tú.. ¿Segura que estás bien? Acabo de ..  
-¿Que ocurre, Bonnie?  
-¿Hay un chavo en especial en la escuela?  
-Algo así.. Bonnie.. Sé que tratas de insinuar que rehaga mi vida amorosa, pero no lo haré.. No después de lo que pasó..  
-Elena, tienes que rehacer tu vida.. No puedes estar culpándote de lo que pasó  
-El murió a causa mía..  
-No Elena, no fue así-dijo Bonnie- Amiga, por favor... Ten cuidado, algo malo sucederá.. debes tener cuidado  
-¿Algo malo?-dijo Elena extrañada- ¿Que clase de cosas malas?  
-No lo sé, no lo sé Elena.. Pero debes tener cuidado, pasará algo.. y ese chavo tiene que ver..  
-¿Algo malo pasará con el chavo que conocí?  
-Con él.. no te diré más.. pero solo debes tener cuidado.. Hay vampiros en todos lados, no solamente en _Mystic Falls_  
-De acuerdo, trataré de tener cuidado.. Lo juro  
-Te quiero, amiga.. Espero visitarte pronto  
-Lo mismo digo, te extraño

Elena colgó y se dejó caer en la cama, se puso las manos en el rostro, poco después entre abrió sus dedos para ver algo y vio a Edward, se incorporó bien espantada.. Respiró profundo e ignoró todo lo que estaba pasando.

¿Acaso Edward era aquél joven que le decía Bonnie? ¿Acaso de él se iba a enamorar? ¿O tenía que cuidarse de él?

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente y se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Hola, bueno esta historia se me ocurrió viendo la serie de Vampire Diaries y bueno también gracias a un role donde soy Elena y pues, pretendo que ella y Edward sean parejas y bueno es un rollo XD.. porque la admi de Edward también esta de acuerdo en eso.. en fin, espero y les guste :D no soy muy fan de Twilight y estoy empezando con esto de Vampire Diares, me gustó la serie, no sé.. jaja.. si hay algo que erróneo de la trama de TVD me lo hacen saber en los comentarios por favor, porque no sé nada de nada de esta serie...

**CaroGrintWeasley**


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente Elena se levantó pensando positivamente, en Forks podía comenzar de nuevo, tal vez no encontraría a alguien como Stefan a quien llegó amar con locura antes de aquél accidente, pero ahora, eso esta por cambiar se acordó de aquel joven de cabello cobrizo y mirada tierna de color miel.

Se miró en el espejo, y se trenzó el cabello, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa sencilla. desayunó y se fue a la escuela como el día anterior esperando que todo saliera bien. Llego a la escuela, y en ese mismo instante conoció a dos jóvenes: Melissa y Diana.

Elena, Melissa y Diana fueron a su clase de ciencias, Elena se sentó y en eso entró Edward pero notó que el se iba a sentar a otro lado, se le hizo extraño porque el día anterior había sido amable y de la nada se comportaba fríamente.

Elena decidió ignorarlo, no sabía porque le afectaba que el joven la ignorara, así que decidió hacerle lo mismo, otro joven tomo el lugar junto a Elena, y ambos se pusieron a platicar alegremente, Edward notó esto, y sintió unas ganas inexplicables de romperle la cara a aquél joven, cerró los ojos tratando de no acercarse a Elena, sabía el peligro que corría aquella chica si llegasen a tener una relación, además de que había sufrido por culpa de Bella hace unos años.

Al terminar la clase, Elena se fue con sus nuevas amigas a su clase de deportes, notó que Edward la seguía con la mirada lo que la hizo sentirse algo incómoda, pero siguió ignorándolo el resto del día.

-Elena, Edward Cullen te esta observando-dijo Mellisa sonriendo-

Elena volteo a ver a donde estaba Edward, este la miraba y esta se sintió incómoda y se giró hacia sus nuevas amigas..  
-¿Sabes algo de Edward Cullen?  
-¿Estas interesada en él? Pues debes pensarlo bien, porque desde que Bella le rompió el corazón, no ha querido volver a tener nada.  
-Pues se ve agradable  
-Dicen que es muy lindo.. y bueno en la cama-dijo Melissa entre risas-  
-Oh por Dios, que cosas dices-dijo Elena sonriendo-  
-Deberías intentar algo con él  
-No, no.. No estoy para tener novio ahorita-dijo Elena quitándose un mechon de la cara-  
-¿Porque no? Tu eres muy bonita, y el esta guapo, harían una linda pareja.  
-No, no creo que sea buena idea.. Yo.. tuve novio pero falleció..  
-Oh entiendo, bueno.. pero pueden empezar como amigos.. A él le haría bien tener una amiga como tú-dijo Diana-

Elena suspiró, miró a Edward y notó que este no provaba bocado, tomó su bandeja y se fue hacia Edward.  
-¿Me puedo sentar?-dijo Elena-

Edward la miró fijamente, sintió nuevamente esa sensación que una vez tuvo con Bella pero este sentimiento era aún más fuerte, Edward asintió y Elena se sentó..  
-¿Porque te quieres juntar conmigo?  
-Yo.. bueno.. creí que.. sería bueno para ti ser amigos..  
-No necesito lástima de nadie  
-No te tengo lástima, apenas y te conozco..-dijo Elena-  
-No podemos ser amigos..  
-¿Porque no? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿No te caigo bien?  
-No es eso..-dijo Edward y suspiró- Solo, aléjate de mí..-dijo viendo a la chica a los ojos- Por tu bien...  
-¿Por bien? No creo que seas un delicuente..

Edward miró hacia la ventana..  
-¿Eso crees? ¿Como sabes que no lo soy?  
-No lo creo.. No creo que lo seas-sonrió Elena-

Edward notó que Elena tenía buenas intensiones con él, pero no quería lastimarla y menos el quería salir lastimado nuevamente.  
-Tengo que irme-dijo Edward, este se levanto pero se detuvo y miró a la chica- Gracias-sonrió- Fue agradable charlar contigo-dijo y se fue-

-Es alguien muy extraño-pensó Elena-

Pero el que fuera extraño hacía que para Elena fuera más interesante y la curiosidad comenzó a rondar por la mente de Elena. Al terminar las clases, un joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio estaba repartiendo folletos sobre el baile de bienvenida.  
-Deben ir con alguien.. Las chicas invitan..-dijo el joven-  
-¿Estas loco?-dijo una chava- Que penoso será eso..  
-¿Las chicas invitan?-dijo Elena tomando el folleto-  
-Así es, linda-dijo el joven sonriendo- No creo que tengas problema..

Elena suspiró, tenía que pensar bien a quien invitar, al día siguiente notó que Edward no estaba y vio a la tan famosa Bella, negó con la cabeza por lo que le había hecho a Edward.. ¿Será buena idea invitarlo al baile? Pero el le había dicho que no se le acercara.. Pero.. ¿Cuál es el motivo? Esas preguntas invadían la mente de la joven de ojos chocolate, sin duda Edward se le hacía alguien muy interesante.

Al día siguiente Bella estaba en deportes y estaba jugando en el equipo de Elena, ambas estaban jugando Volleyball..  
-Hola soy Elena..  
-Bella-sonrió la chica- He notado que eres amiga de Edward  
-Bueno, "amiga" que se diga "amiga", no.. En realidad creo que no le agrado nada.  
-No es eso..  
-Entonces? Porque es tan indiferente, he tratado de ser amable pero...  
-Te agota la paciencia?  
-Si.. ¿Tu sabes porque es así?  
-Bueno, es que Edward es alguien especial.. Y pues.. es reservado.. Es mejor que tengas cuidado..  
-Tu fuiste su novia.. Debes de conocerlo  
-Si, lo conozco lo suficiente como para decírte, que si te dice que te alejes de él, lo hagas.  
-¿Que? ¿Porqué?  
-Solo hazlo, no te conviene ser amiga o novia de él  
-¿Porque? ¿Que ocurre?  
-Ya no puedo decir nada, no pasa nada.. Tu lo tienes que averiguar.

Bella la miró una vez más y siguió jugando, y como es mala en este deporte, le dieron un golpe lástimandole la muñeca. Las horas siguieron pasando, Elena iba pasando por uno de los pasillos y se encontró con Edward.  
-Elena-dijo Edward corriendo hacia ella-  
-Oh.. bueno cuando te conviene me hablas-dijo Elena-  
-No.. Yo.. solo quiero saber como estás..  
-Bien.. -dijo Elena- Eso creo... y tu? ¿Estás bien?  
-Si, estoy bien.. bueno.. -dijo el vampiro y tomo la mano de la chica- ¿Puedes venir un segundo?  
-¿Estás bien?-dijo Elena asustada-  
-No es nada malo, yo.. -dijo Edward y suspiró- Lamento si me porté grosero contigo el otro día, es solo que..  
-No te entiendo.. Eres muy bipolar, cuando te conviene eres amable conmigo y cuando no, me ignoras por completo-dijo Elena molesta-  
-No.. Quiero que sepas que no te odio, si eso es lo que estás pensando..  
-No sé ya ni que pensar.. -dijo Elena-  
-Elena.. -dijo Edward- ¿Puedo invitartate a cenar?  
-Espera.. El otro día me estabas diciendo  
-Sé lo que dije-dijo Edward- Ignora eso, bueno.. no del todo.. es solo que.. quiero ser amable contigo, por que tu lo has sido conmigo..  
-De acuerdo, acepto tu invitación.. Pero..  
-Pero? ¿Que quieres a cambio?-dijo Edward extrañado-  
-Bueno.. Esto es rídiculo, y vergonzoso.. Pero.. ¿Irías al baile de bienvenida conmigo?

Edward sonrió haciendo que Elena bajara la mirada apenada.  
-No te averguences, será un honor ir contigo-dijo Edward sonriendo haciendo que Elena sonriera-  
-De acuerdo, entonces..  
-Paso por ti para ir a cenar hoy en la noche?  
-Claro.. Este.. -dijo Elena y le dio su dirección-  
-Te veré en la noche  
-De acuerdo

Elena regresó a su casa, y de pronto recibió una llamada de su amiga Bonnie.  
-Bonnie-dijo Elena-  
-Hola Elena.. ¿Estas bien?  
-Si, estoy bien.. ¿Porque? Que ocurre?  
-Nada, nada.. He visto que ya tienes pretendiente.. ¿Quién es? Lo sabía, ves! Te lo dije!  
-No, no.. Tus predicciones a veces son falsas, Bonnie-dijo Elena riendo- Bueno, Edward y yo no somos nada..  
-Aún-dijo Bonnie entre risas- Pero eso sí.. Ten cuidado..  
-Has sabido algo de mi hermano y de Damon?  
-No, Damon desapareció.. y tu hermano supuestamente ya se fue.. no ha llegado?  
-No, bueno.. -dijo Elena y vio las maletas- Bueno, creo que ya llegó pero salió al pueblo.  
-Deben tener cuidado..-dijo Bonnie-  
-De acuerdo, tu tranquila..

Las amigas comenzaron a hablar sobre el extraño comportamiento de Edward y Bonnie le dijo que seguramente era tímido y que tal vez le había gustado ella a aquél joven misterioso, pero Elena lo negó.  
-¿Entonces porque te invitó a salir?  
-Oh vamos, no es una cita.. cita..-dijo Elena-  
-¿Enserio? -dijo Bonnie-  
-Te juro que no creo que pretenda algo conmigo, digo termino con su novia  
-Pero dices que eso fue hace tiempo, cierto?  
-Si, pero.. yo no quiero novios aún.  
-Si, bueno.. Tranquila-dijo Bonnie-

Después de hablar con su amiga, Elena comenzó a arreglarse, se le vinieron escenas de Stefan a la mente..  
-No, el.. esta muerto.. el.. Tienes que superarlo-se dijo así misma- Tienes que comenzar de nuevo.. Edward parece un buen chico, y el ha sufrido de amor como yo... o al menos algo así.. No lo usaré para distraerme, eso no es bueno, no sería cortés, pero si quiero darle oportunidad de que sea mi nuevo amigo.

Se arreglo para cuando Edward pasara por ella, y como fue en menos de veinte minutos el joven estaba afuera esperándola, el joven tocó el timbre, Elena abrió y sonrió, el vampiro le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Luces muy linda-dijo Edward-  
-Gracias, tu igual-sonrió Elena-  
-Nos vamos?-dijo Edward ofreciendo su brazo-

Elena asintió y tomo el brazo de Edward, el le abrió la puerta del carro, ella se subió y Edward condujo hasta un restaurante sencillo.  
-Elena..  
-Dime-sonrió Elena-  
-Este, perdón.. he sido muy grosero contigo y de verdad que odio serlo..  
-Debes tener tus razones, no voy a cuestionarte, porque no tienes confianza todavía en mí..  
-Elena, no quiero que salgas lastimada..  
-¿De que hablas? Nadie va a salir lastimado, porque somos amigos.. cierto?  
-Claro-sonrió el vampiro- Seremos amigos

Elena sonrió, aunque ambos estaban comenzando a sentir algo por el otro, Elena trataba de negarlo porque sentía que era demasiado pronto y Edward no quería que se repitiera la historia, con Bella había sufrido mucho, para protegerla del peligro de ser novia de un vampiro, y no quería que algo le pasara a Elena, aunque trataba de negar sus sentimientos hacia la hermosa joven, no podía evitar sentir una necesidad de protegerla, de ser su amigo, tal y como empezó con Bella.

Después de cenar, Edward llevó a Elena a su casa..  
-Me invitaste a cenar y no comiste nada..  
-Es que.. soy vegetariano, además comí antes de venir por ti  
-De acuerdo-sonrió Elena-  
-Espero y nuevamente aceptes salir conmigo, como amigos.. claro esta  
-Será divertido, gracias por todo... Fue agradable estar contigo, fue una velada muy linda.. -sonrió Elena y entró a su casa-

Edward vio a la joven entrar a su casa y después se fue a la suya..  
-Que ocurre?-dijo Esme cuando vio que el vampiro estaba muy pensativo-  
-Hay una nueva conquista, eso pasa-se burló Emmet-  
-¿Estás enamorado?-dijo Esme-  
-No, no.. bueno.. No lo sé.. Nuevamente es de una humana, pero es más fuerte de lo que una vez sentí por Bella.  
-Entonces date una oportunidad.. No tiene nada de malo, darle otra oportunidad al amor-dijo Esme-  
-No, no.. No quiero que ella corra peligro, Bella se fue a brazos del lobo... Y Elena.. No, no quiero que le pase nada..  
-Edward, el que no arriesga no gana-dijo Esme-  
-Pero yo.. quiero que Elena este bien.. -dijo Edward- Además, ella acaba de perder a su novio en un accidente, dudo que quiera algo..  
-Puede ser, pero el estar con alguien más, le ayudará a superar su muerte, no tiene nada de malo, que le de otra oportunidad al amor, tal como tu debes hacerlo-dijo Esme-  
-No lo sé  
-Piénsalo-dijo Esme con una sonrisa y se retiró de la sala dejando a su hijo solo-


	3. Chapter 3

El día del Baile se acercaba, y los sentimientos extraños que sentían nuestros protagonistas comenzaban a hacer más fuertes cada vez más. Elena quería evitar enamorarse de Edward, no quería tener un romance cuando acaba de tener uno, y más cuando esa persona perdió la vida.

Edward pensó lo que su madre la había aconsejado, la mirada dulce de Elena aparecía en su mente, cada vez que intentaba quitar su imagen de la cabeza, otras imagenes regresaban a él, haciendo que se fuera enamorando más y más.

El hermano de Elena pronto se adaptó a su nueva vida, pero no miraba con buenos ojos a Edward y este lo notó. Elena trató de hablar con su hermano, explicarle que Edward solo era un amigo, pero Jerermy trataba de convencer a Elena que Edward no le daba buena espina, pero esta solo le decía que no tenía que criticar a las personas sin conocerlas.

-Es un buen chico-dijo Elena a su hermano-  
-Elena, ese tal Edward es alguien muy raro, muy extraño.. No creo que sea buena idea que fraternices con él..  
-No lo critiques sin conocerlo  
-Porque tan insistente en ser su amigo, Elena?  
-Porque Edward ha demostrado ser buena persona..  
-¿Enserio?-dijo Jeremy  
-Si, enserio.. Por favor ya deja de estupideces-dijo Elena-Se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

Ambos hermanos tomaron el autobús y cada quien se fue con sus amigos, Elena se topó con Edward quien le sonrió de manera tierna y amable, muchos se le quedaban viendo a ambos..  
-Ignora las miradas..  
-Es algo incómodo  
-Lo sé...-dijo Edward- Tranquila, no temas..  
-No te tengo miedo.. ¿Porque te tendría miedo?

Edward miró fijamente a la joven..  
-No tendrías porque tenerme miedo-mintió el vampiro-  
-Lo sé-dijo Elena- ¿Tengo motivos para tenerte miedo?

-No, para nada.. -sonrió Edward-

Elena estaba en su recámara, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y se dejo llavar por el sueño que estaba percibiendo. En sus sueños vio la mirada miel de Edward y se veía feliz con él pero luego se convirtió en pesadilla en donde veía el accidente de Stefan. La joven se levantó asustada.

-No puedo estar enamorándome de él.. El.. Acaba de terminar con su novia, aun la ama y.. yo.. aún amo a Stefan.. No puedo hacerle eso.. No puedo traicionarlo de esa forma.

Por otro lado Edward se la pasaba caminando de un lado a otro, si cerraba los ojos veía a la hermosa Elena sonriendo y esa mirada café que envenena a cualquiera.

-¿En quien piensas?-dijo Alice- Elena, talvez..?

-No,.. ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

-La miras diferente..

-La miro como miraba a Bella..

-No, no.. Con Elena, te ves diferente.. -dijo Alice-

-No, Alice.. Estas fantaseando

-Edward-dijo Alice-

-¿Acaso has tenido alguna visión sobre ella y yo?

-Pues algo así.. Edward.. Sé que no quieres y nos has querido nada desde lo que pasó.. Pero debes darle otra oportunidad al amor.

-No puedo volver a caer en lo mismo, Alice.. Bella casi muere por mi culpa

-Ya deja a Bella en el pasado..

-No quiero que Elena corra el mismo peligro, yo.

-No pasará nada, Edward.. Bella ya es parte de tu pasado, ahora debes concentrarte en tu presente, en tu futuro.. Si Elena es la mujer indicada para ser parte de eso, debes luchar por ella.

-Alice, no quiero que Elena este en peligro por mi culpa

-No le pasará nada.. Elena es una mujer muy fuerte, ha soportado muchas cosas, desde la muerte de sus padres, hasta la muerte de su novio.

-Es por eso que no quiero pedirle nada aún.. Esta muy reciente lo de su novio

-Yo creo que ella también le dará una oportunidad al amor.. Ambos harían una bonita pareja.

-De acuerdo, seguiré tu consejo.

Llego el día del Baile, Elena se estaba poniendo su vestido, y maquillándose, su hermano también asistiría al baile, solo se le quedaba mirando feo a Elena, sabía que esta seguía viéndose con Edward.

-Hay algo que me resulta familiar cada vez que veo a Edward.. Algo que ya he visto antes.

-Pues Edward es diferente a muchos otros chicos

-Lo mismo comentaste de Stefan.-dijo Jermy

-No sé porque tanto odio a Edward, el no te ha hecho nada malo.

-No lo odio, solo hay algo que no me agrada de él

-Trata de calmarte

Edward llegó a la casa de Elena, tocó el timbre y esta abrió la puerta, el vampiro quedo embobado al ver a la bella joven en un lindo vestido rojo.

-Hola-saludó Edward-

-Hola-sonrió Elena-

-Te ves muy bonita

-Gracias, tu también te ves bien-sonrió Elena-

-Todos nos vemos bonitos-saludó Jermy-

-Hola.. tu debes ser Jeremy.. soy Edward Cullen

-Si lo sé.. Si quieres salir con mi hermana, ten cuidado..

-Jermy-dijo Elena viendo a su hermano y luego a Edward- Nos vamos? Se nos hará tarde..

Al llegar al baile tanto Edward como Elena bailaron, rieron y platicaron de muchas cosas, todos se les quedaban viendo, ambos se fueron al centro de la pista a bailar una canción lenta y romántica.

-Elena, eres una chica muy agradable.. Me gusta estar contigo

-Tu también eres un chico agradable, Edward..

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí..

-No agradezcas, Edward. Ambos pasamos por momentos difíciles..

-Si.. Sé por lo que pasaste..

-Si, fue muy duro.. Pero gracias al apoyo de mis amigos, y de ti.. He podido ir superarándolo poco a poco.

Edward sonrió.

-Iré al baño-dijo Elena y Edward asintió.

Elena se fue al baño, pero dos muchachos que estaban ya ebrios la siguieron, Elena trató de apresurar el paso pero ya la tenían rodeada, Edward la siguió y vio lo que le estaban haciendo.

-Déjenla.. en paz..-dijo Edward poniendo hacia atrás a Elena-

-¿Que nos vas a hacer?-dijo uno de ellos pero Edward los miró fijamente haciendo que estos se sintieran incómodos-

Los muchachos se fueron y Edward miró a Elena y la abrazó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien.. Espera.. -dijo Elena y toco el brazo de Edward- Estas helado.. y.. ¿Como es que llegaste tan rápido del gimnasio hasta aquí?

-Soy muy rápido y pues soy friolento..

Elena miró fijamente a Edward..

-Elena.. ¿Que ocurre? ¿Que pasa?

-No, no.. esto.. esto ya lo he vivido.. tú.. -dijo Elena-

Edward la miró y la tomo de la mano y la llevo al bosque..

-Edward.. ¿Eres un vampiro?-dijo Elena-

Edward no dejaba de quitarle la mirada a Elena..

-Dímelo.. ¿Eres un vampiro?

-Lo soy-dijo Edward bajando la mirada-

Elena se dejo caer en el suelo..

-No puedo creerlo.. -dijo Elena-

-¿Me temes? -dijo Edward- Te juro que no te haré daño..

Elena levantó su mirada, y la fijo en Edward.

-¿Matas personas?-dijo Elena asustada-

-No, no.. lo hice en su momento pero ya no más..

Elena se levantó del suelo..

-Escúchame, sé que estarás confundida-dijo Edward- Soy peligroso, no quiero hacerte daño..

-¿Es por eso que te alejabas de mí?-dijo Elena-

-Algo tienes que me hace estar cerca de ti, cuidarte, protegerte.. -dijo Edward- No quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa, soy un asesino..

-No lo eres..-dijo Elena con ternura- Yo sé que eres buena persona..

-No me conoces-dijo Edward- Al menos lo suficiente.

-Edward, créeme que se del tema de los vampiros..

-¿De que hablas? ¿Eres vampira?

-No, no... Mi novio lo era

-¿Lo era?

-Si.. El murió.. murió por culpa del cazador de vampiros

-¿Cazador?

-Es una larga historia, así que.. Edward.. tranquilo..

-No quiero que te pase nada, solo quiero que estes a salvo

-Estaré a salvo.-dijo Elena- Confío en que serás incapaz de lastimarme

Edward fijo su vista en Elena, esta fijo su vista en la de Edward, ambos sonrieron.

-Haré lo que sea con tal de que estes a salvo..

-Edward, por favor.. Yo sé que te sientes culpable de tu pasado..

-Soy un monstruo, un asesino Elena

-No lo eres-dijo Elena.. -No lo eres..

-¿Cómo sabes que no voy a lastimarte?

-Porque la sed del vampiro es muy fuerte, y ya me hubieras lastimado desde hace mucho o alguno de nuestros compañeros de clase.

-Elena, yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño.. Tú eres vital para mí, me gustas y mucho.

-Tu también me gustas..-dijo Elena

Ambos se acercaron y sintieron sus respiraciones, se fueron acercando más y más..

-Elena, prometo siempre cuidarte y hacer todo porque estes a salvo de cualquier peligro..

-Yo también te cuidaré, Edward.. No quiero que te pase nada.

Edward acarició la mejilla de la chica para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron los días desde que Elena descubrió el secreto de Edward, tenía miedo de que los problemas surgieran y volver a pasar por lo mismo, el ser novia de un vampiro nuevamente le traería muchas consecuencias.

Elena estaba en su habitación escribiendo su diario como siempre lo hacía, últimamente lo que estaba en su diario era los días en que veía a Edward o pensaba en él y escribía lo que sentía por el vampiro, ahora que sabía la verdad tenía que tener aún más cuidado.

Edward temía por la vida de Bella, cuando el se fue a Italia para proteger a Bella, esta se enamoró de Jacob y desde ahí terminaron su relación, desde entonces Edward jamás volvió a tener otra relación hasta que llegó Elena.

Bella por lo tanto ya no estaba en "peligro" ya que ya no formaba parte de la vida de Edward ahora formaba parte de la vida de Jacob. Ahora Edward teme que los Vulturi se enteraran de que Elena se ha vuelto parte esencial en su vida, y puede que Victoria se entere del nuevo amor de Edward y le saque provecho a esto.

Edward llegó a la casa de Elena, pero el que abrió fue Jeremy, este lo observó con el ceño fruncido.  
-Hola.. ¿Se encuentra Elena?  
-Tus intensiones con mi hermana son buenas?  
-Claro que lo son-dijo Edward- No sería capaz de hacerle daño  
-Ya he oído eso  
-Yo sería incapaz de hacerla sufrir.. Si esta Elena, le puedes decir que ya bajé, tengo que hablar de algo con ella.

Jeremy miró al vampiro y luego subió, notó que Elena estaba saliendo de su habitación..  
-Llegó tu novio  
-No es mi novio, al menos no aún  
-Ten cuidado Elena, no me trae confianza  
-Jeremy, tranquilo.. Edward es buena persona  
-Creí que amabas a Stefan

Elena se quedó callada..  
-A él lo amo y siempre será así.. Pero Jeremy.. No puedo seguir llorando su muerte.. de que me va a servir? Eso no lo traerá de vuelta.. Tengo que rehacer mi vida, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.-dijo Elena y bajó de las escaleras hacia Edward.

Elena se acercó a Edward y lo abrazó cariñosamente..  
-Ven vamos a dar una vuelta  
-De acuerdo

Edward y Elena llegaron a la casa de los Cullen, ahí la recibieron con mucho cariño.  
-Hola soy Alice-saludó Alice con una sonrisa- Tu debes ser Elena, eres mucho mas bonita de lo que Edward describió..  
-Alice.. por favor.  
-Tranquilo, Edward..  
-Ella ya sabe la verdad  
-Toda la verdad?  
-En eso estoy-dijo Edward-  
-¿Quieres almorzar algo?-dijo Esme con una sonrisa cariñosa- Preparé lasaña, Edward mencionó que es tu platillo favorito  
-Si, muchas gracias-sonrió Elena-

Edward sonrió y tomó la mano de Elena.  
-Ven, tengo que explicarte muchas cosas

Elena asintió, así que tanto ella como Edward subieron al cuarto de Edward.  
-Es muy linda tu habitación..  
-Me sorprende que no te hayas asustado cuando te dije la verdad.  
-Es que mi novio era vampiro..  
-Claro, perdón yo.. Creo que ya me lo habías comentado  
-Si, el... falleció..  
-Lo siento..  
-No importa, el.. fue importante en mi vida y.. pero.. -suspiro- Toda la gente cercana a mí muere..  
-¿Porque dices eso?  
-Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente, luego Stefan muere.. ¿Ahora quien va a seguir? ¿Mi hermano?..  
-Tranquila, no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie te haga daño y menos a tu hermano.  
-Edward, lo siento.. Yo no quería ponerme así..  
-No te apures, te tengo que contar que.. yo antes de ser como soy ahora, maté a personas, era un monstruo, no me podía controlar, yo.. Llegue a dejar a la que era mi novia para protegerla, y ella se fue con su mejor amigo.  
-Lo siento.  
-No importa, si ella es feliz yo también-dijo Edward-

Elena sonrió..  
-Eres muy lindo, Edward.. No sé porque Bella te dejó ir..  
-Pues corría mucho peligro conmigo.. Ella ha tenido la suerte de seguir con vida, en más de una ocasión estuvo cerca de morir-dijo Edward-  
-Pero.. Edward no es tu culpa, tu solo tratabas de protegerla  
-Lo sé, no importa -sonrió Edward y acarició la mejilla- Elena.. ¿Quieres salr conmigo?  
-Hablas de una cta?  
-No.. Hablo de.. tu y yo.. salir ..como novios.. ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?  
-¿Quieres que seamos novios?  
-Solo si tú estás de acuerdo.-sonrió Edward-  
-Claro que sí.. Será un honor ser tu novia  
-¿A pesar de todo lo que pueda pasar?  
-Estamos juntos en esto, Edward.. No te dejaré solo..  
-Y yo no te dejaré sola nunca.. Ahora tú eres mi vida, Elena.

Elena sonrió y Edward la besó tiernamente en los labios..  
-Gracias por ser tan tierno conmigo-dijo Elena y acarició la mejilla del chico-  
-¿No te molesta mi temperatura?  
-No-sonrió Elena- Adoro el frío.. -rió Elena-

La pareja bajó y Elena disfrutó de la compañía de los Cullen, se divirtió con las bromas de Emmet y sonrió con los consejos que le daba Alice.

Elena y Alice estaban platicando comodamente cuando de pronto Elena recibió una llamada inesperada.  
-Bonnie?-dijo Elena- ¿Que ocurre?  
-Oh Elena, estas bien.. Temí que..  
-Temiste que.. ¿Que ocurre?-dijo Elena preocupada- Bonnie-dijo para luego susurrar- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Que es lo que viste?  
-Tienes que tener cuidado, Elena.. Hay peligro cerca..  
-¿De que hablas? Tranquila, Bonnie.. Nada malo pasará, por favor.. trata de calmarte..

En eso Alice tuvo una visión y se acercó a Edward.  
-Edward..  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-Elena corre peligro, debes llevartela ahora mismo  
-¿Porque? ¿Que ocurre?  
-No lo sé, es algo muy confuso.. Pero ella.. Ella corre peligro..  
-¿Que es lo que viste?  
-Victoria.. Victoria quiere matar a Elena.-dijo Alice-

Los Cullen fijaron la vista en Elena que estaba hablando por teléfono algo alterada y nerviosa. Edward se acercó y tomó el teléfono, esta se le quedó viendo fijamente y sabía que pasaba algo.  
-Edward.. ¿Que ocurre?-dijo Elena-  
-Tu amiga.. ¿Que es lo que sabe?  
-Ella.. Ella es bruja, es una larga historia.. Pero dice que.. algo malo va a pasar.. y no sé, Edward.. no creo que sea cierto..

Edward miró a Alice para luego mirar a Elena..  
-Alice puede ver el futuro.. y ella..  
-¿Que? ¿Que ocurre?-dijo Elena al ver a Alice pensativa-  
-Hay otra cosa que va a pasar.. -dijo Alice-  
-¿Que va a pasar?-dijo Elena aterrada-  
-Tu hermano esta solo en casa?  
-Si-dijo Elena-

Todos se miraron..  
-Edward, llévate lejos a Elena.. Nosotros iremos por el hermano de Elena  
-No, no.. el..  
-Lo van a proteger Elena, tenemos que irnos ya..  
-A donde? No puedo irme y dejar a mi hermano.. Si algo le pasa.. -dijo Elena- Tenemos que ir a verlo, Edward.. Lo tenemos que salvar..

Edward tomo las manos de Elena..  
-No quiero que nada malo te pase..  
-No me pasará nada, por favor.. Tenemos que ir a salvarlo..-dijo Elena- Es la única familia que me queda, Edward

Edward miró a Elena..  
-Hay que ir para averiguar si esta bien  
-Iremos con ustedes

Fueron a la casa de Elena, y efectivamente al entrar vieron el cuerpo de Jeremy con varias heridas en el cuerpo..  
-No.. Jeremy-corrió Elena hacia su hermano, lo abrazó- Estarás bien, estarás bien.. Lo prometo..

Jeremy fijo su vista por última vez en su hermana y después dejo de respirar para siempre..  
-No Jeremy.. Jeremy.. No, vamos.. despierta.. no.. ¿Quien te hizo esto? ¿Quien?

De pronto Elena vio una figura conocida ..  
-Bonnie?-dijo Elena-  
-Elena.. Que bueno que estás bien..  
-Tu sabes quien le hizo esto a mi hermano.. ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

Bonnie asintió..  
-Quien.. Bonnie dime.. -lloró Elena-

Bonnie se quedo callada...

-¿Quien? -dijo Elena confundida- No entiendo nada.. ¿Que ocurre?  
-Elena, ocurrieron muchas cosas..  
-Cosas?  
-Elena, debemos irnos..  
-No, no Edward.. No puedo dejar a mi hermano.. Mi hermano esta muerto..  
-Elena, debemos irnos-dijo Bonnie- Es por tu bien..  
-¿Mi bien? ¿Que ocurre?-dijo Elena confundida-  
-Vamos, te explicaré en el camino-dijo Bonnie- Pero primero tienes que irte con ...  
-Edward-dijo el vampiro-  
-Con Edward, el te va a proteger.. Por favor.. tienes que irte con el, yo después los alcanzaré a donde estén. Todo estará bien  
-¿Como puedes decir eso cuando mi hermano fue asesinado?-dijo Elena-  
-Elena, vamos-dijo Edward tomando la mano de su novia- Te prometí protegerte y eso haré..


	5. Chapter 5

Elena despertó después de un sueño más bien una pesadilla en donde ella corría peligro y su hermano estaba muerto, respiró agitadamente, se llevo sus manos a la cara ahogando un sollozo, realmente estaba asustada.

Edward estaba recostado junto a ella, Elena volteo y vio que estaba su novio, rápidamente se levantó de la cama alterada.  
-Todo esta bien  
-Tuve una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla  
-¿En la que tu hermano fallecía?  
-Si.. Espera.. ¿Como lo sabes?  
-Hablas dormida-dijo Edward-  
-Pero solo fue una pesadilla, cierto? Solo eso

Edward se levantó y tomó las manos de la chica..  
-Algo así..  
-¿Como que algo así, Edward? Que sucede?  
-Tanto tu hermano como tú estan en riesgo  
-Y Bonnie?  
-Bonnie vino a a advertirnos.. Jeremy sufrió un atentado, no sabemos quien lo hizo y te hicimos creer que fue una pesadilla  
-Pero no esta muerto, cierto?  
-Aún no  
-¿Va a morir?  
-Tranquílizate, Elena..  
-Pero mi sueño.. en mi sueño el moría..  
-Si, porque precisamente el parecía estar muerto.. Pero actuamos rápido y logramos salvarlo, pero esta grave y no sabemos si sobrevivirá..  
-Si necesita de mi sangre, úsenla..  
-Elena..  
-Es mi hermano, Edward.. Es mi responsabilidad.  
-Tranquílizate-dijo Edward- Haremos todo porque ustedes estén a salvo  
-Pero no saben quien hizo todo esto? -dijo Elena-  
-No conoces a algún vampiro que quiera matarte?

Elena se volteo para mirar fijamente su ventana..  
-¿Sabes de alguien?  
-Katherine.. -dijo Elena- Ella quiere matarme.. o al menos quería, ya no se nada de ella desde que me fui.  
-Elena-dijo Bonnie entrando a la habitación y abrazó a su amiga- ¿Estás bien?  
-Si, estoy bien.. Edward me cuido toda la noche  
-No lo dudo-dijo Bonnie- Elena, tienes que irte..  
-Pero.. a dónde? Sabes algo de Katherine?  
-Pues más o menos.. Pero hay algo mas grave.. o bueno ..  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Damon esta buscándote  
-Damon?  
-Si.. El quiere encontrarte y quiere..  
-Quiere que.. Matarme acaso?  
-No, quiere regresar contigo.. y sabe que.. estas con Edward y..  
-¿Intentará matar a Edward?  
-A cada vampiro o joven que se te quiera acercar..  
-Pero.. yo.. no puede hacer eso  
-¿Enserio sigues confiando en Damon?-dijo Bonnie-  
-No lo hago-dijo Elena y se giró hacia Edward- Edward, yo.. El te quiere matar y ..  
-Katherine te quiere matar? ¿Quien es Katherine?-dijo Edward-  
-Es una larga historia..-dijo Elena-  
-Katherine es por decirlo así.. La doble de Elena, es una vampira muy astuta, pero es malvada capaz de matar hasta el mas inocente niño que hay-dijo Bonnie-  
-Ella es quien convirtió a Damon y a Stefan..  
-Stefan era tu novio, cierto?

Elena asintió..  
-Entonces.. Katherine te quiere matar  
-Pero hay otras cosas que tienes que saber-dijo Elena- Katherine es mi Doppelanger  
-Tu que?  
-Es como si fuera mi doble.. Fue la amante de Damon y Stefan.. Y.. me odia.. porque sabe que Stefan me quería y.. -dijo Elena-  
-Tranquila, te protegeremos.. Todo estará bien-dijo Edward-  
-Mi hermano estará bien?  
-El estará bien, ambos lo estarán.. Pero debemos irnos.. ahora-dijo Edward- Podrás protegerlo si te vas ahora conmigo  
-¿Que? No puedo dejarlo solo, Edward  
-Debes hacerlo.. Si quieres protegerlos, debes venir conmigo.. Yo te juro que el estará bien y tú también lo estarás-dijo Edward-

Elena miró a su amiga y esta se acercó a ella, Elena estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
-Elena, sé lo que estás pensando.. Pero esto es por tu bien  
-Hay algo más, cierto? Aparte de Katherine  
-Elena, debes irte con Edward.. Con el estarás a salvo, confía en mí... confía en él..  
-Pero no puedo dejar a Jeremy.. Me necesita  
-El estará bien, yo lo cuidaré.. Pero tú debes alejarte de aquí por un tiempo, hasta que el peligro pase..  
-¿Hasta que el peligro pase? Y que pasará si son días.. semanas, meses o años?  
-Todo estará bien..  
-Mi hermano esta al borde de la muerte y piden que me aleje de él  
-Si te quedas cerca, Katherine vendrá y te matará-dijo Bonnie-  
-No me importa si me mata, es mi hermano el que esta en riesgo  
-Y tu también, debes irte para protegerlo.. -dijo Bonnie-

Elena miró a su novio y se acercó a él  
-Júrame que el estará bien  
-Lo estará.. -dijo y tomo la mano de Elena para ayudarla a empacar-  
-A donde iremos?  
-Seatle.. Ahí estaremos hasta que todo este bien-dijo Edward- Jasper y Emmet estarán vigilando tu casa.. Alice nos mantendrá al tanto..-dijo Edward-  
-Antes de irme tengo que verlo-dijo Elena-

Edward miró a su novia, la llevó al auto y fueron rumbo al hospital donde trabaja Carslile.  
-Carslile  
-Edward, Elena.. ¿Que hacen aquí? Deberían estar rumbo a Seatle  
-Necesito ver a mi hermano, necesito saber que el esta bien

Carslile miro a la joven  
-Tu hermano estará bien, Elena.. Solo necesita cuidados..  
-¿No va a morir, cierto?-dijo Elena preocupada-  
-Eso no te puedo decir..  
-¿Esta muy mal? Necesito saber la verdad  
-Todo estará bien, tienen que irse..  
-Elena, debemos irnos..  
-Katherine puede venir y matarlos.. No podemos irnos-dijo Elena-  
-Katherine?-dijo Carslile- ¿Quien es Katherine?  
-Una vampira que quiere hacerme la vida imposible.. -dijo Elena-  
-Hay más vampiros como Katherine?  
-No creo, Bonnie solo me comentó esto.. Ella quiere deshacerse de mí pero primero quiere acabar con todo lo que más quiero en el mundo para así.. destrozarme poco a poco.. y.. -dijo Elena y luego meditó unos segundos- Ella.. Ella si se entera que tú y yo..  
-No me hará nada, no pasará nada.. De eso no tienes que preocuparte-dijo Edward-  
-No.. Ella.. Ella quiere destruirme.. y..-dijo Elena-  
-Calmate, tenemos que irnos.. Primero yo muerto antes de permitir que una loca te haga daño.-dijo Edward acariciando la mejilla de su novia-

Elena asintió y luego fijo la vista en Carslile  
-¿Puedo verlo?  
-Unos minutos, no sería bueno que lo vieras mucho tiempo, podría alterarte..

Elena siguió a Carslile y Edward los acompaño, tanto el como su padre se quedaron afuera de la habitación mientras Elena observaba a su hermano pálido y luchando por su vida, tomo su mano.

-Jeremy, perdóname si no he sido una buena hermana.. Por mi culpa estas aquí.. -lloró Elena- Perdóname, hermanito.. Lo siento.. Yo lo que menos quería es que esa loca te hiciera daño y mírate estas aquí postrado en una cama de hospital, debes luchar Jeremy, tú aun tienes mucho que vivir, eres joven y fuerte.. Tienes que salir de esto-sollozó la joven y besó la frente de su hermano- Te quiero y te necesito aquí conmigo, no me dejes.. Por favor..

Elena sollozaba, pero luego respiro profundo y besó una vez más la frente de su hermano..  
-Jeremy, te quiero hermanito-dijo y salió de la habitación-

Edward abrazó a su novia..  
-No quiero que se muera, Edward.. Es la única familia que me queda.. No se puede morir..  
-Elena, mi padre cuidará de él.. Estará bien, vamos-dijo Edward y se fueron al aeropuerto-

La pareja llegó a Seatle y fueron a un hotel, Elena y Edward subieron al elevador, los cuartos estaban compartidos, los dividía una puerta.  
-Estaré en el cuarto de a lado por si me necesitas..  
-Gracias-dijo Elena- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí..  
-Lo hago porque eres especial, Elena.. Tu me importas-dijo Edward- Y no quiero que te pase nada, no quiero perderte.

Elena abrazó a su novio y este le besó la cabellera..  
-Iré a bañarme..  
-Claro, iré a mi cuarto-dijo Edward-

Edward se fue a su cuarto mientras Elena tomaba una ducha, de pronto vio asomarse a alguien, la joven se asustó, terminó de ducharse y se puso una toalla..  
-Edward.. ¿Eres tú?.. Edward? -dijo la joven asustada-

Elena salió del baño y sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo, y desaparecía. Edward entró para buscarla y vio una nota..

_**"Adivina donde estoy, querido novio"**_

Edward arrugó el trozo de papel y se dirigió hacia su familia..  
-Que ocurre?-dijo Alice-  
-Elena desapareció... Seguramente Katherine o Victoria la atraparon.  
-Debemos rescatarla.. Antes de que sea tarde-dijo Bonnie-  
-¿Sabes donde puede estar?-dijo Edward- ¿Sabes de algo que nos pueda ayudar?

Bonnie comenzó a narrarles todo lo que sabía, pronto descubrieron que Victoria tenía de rehen a Elena


	6. Chapter 6

Elena despertó y vio que estaba en una cama con las manos amarradas y también sus pies estaban amarrados. Miró por todas partes y vio a una figura, la observó fijamente, notó que tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello del mismo color del fuego, rápidamente comenzó a desesperarse y a tratar de quitarse las sogas.  
-No querida, tranquila.. No hagas esfuerzos..  
-¿Que quieres de mí? ¿Quien eres?  
-Me llamo Victoria.. Tú debes ser el nuevo amor de Edward-dijo Victoria con una sonrisa malévola-  
-¿Victoria?  
-Si, tu querido novio mató a mi novio.. a James.. El me provocó el dolor más grande que he sentido en mi vida, ahora le haré lo mismo, primero quise ir hacia Bella, pero me enteré que ahora está enamorado de ti, y vaya que tiene buen gusto..  
-Yo no te he hecho nada..  
-Pero tu novio sí, lo haré sufrir, tal y como el me hizo sufrir a mí..  
-Déjame ir, déjame ir..-intentó zafarse Elena-  
-No me convencerás, querida.. Tu novio debe estar pasándola muy mal.. -dijo Victoria entre carcajadas-  
-Déjame ir, por favor.. Yo no te he hecho nada malo..  
-Cállate, que me voy a volver loca de tan solo oír tu vocesita-dijo Victoria-

Victoria salió del cuarto y entró Katherine..  
-Hola Elena..  
-Katherine? ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Oh vamos, no me vas a preguntar como esta Stefan? O Damon? O.. mejor aún.. Deberías estar preocupada por Edward..  
-Edward? ¿Que le hiciste?  
-Aún nada, pero.. el se volverá loco en cuanto sepa que tu estas muerta.. morirá y eso es lo que quiere Victoria, tu desearás la muerte y yo te la daré como buena persona que soy..  
-Déja a Edward en paz..  
-No bonita, no lo haré.. Y sabes.. ¿Que pensará Stefan cuando se entere que su novia lo suplantó a los pocos meses de que el desapareció?  
-Stefan? Stefan esta vivo?  
-Puede ser-dijo Katherine- Si se llega a enterar que tu lo traicionaste, te odiará y vendrá a mis brazos..  
-El te odia, jamás te hará caso.. -dijo Elena-  
-¿Eso crees? El cuando se enteré que te fuiste con el vampiro ese de pueblo, lo matará.. Al igual que Damon  
-Stefan sería incapaz de hacerlo..-dijo Elena-  
-¿Enserio? Y tu crees que tu hermano esta en el hospital por accidente?  
-Tu le hiciste eso a Jeremy?  
-Yo? No, para nada-rió Katherine- Tal vez sí, tal vez no.. Muy pronto tu hermano se irá a la otra vida..  
-No, no.. No le hagas daño-dijo Elena-  
-Hey, tu no eres nada ni nadie para decirme que hacer o no, así que cálmate o te irá peor.. Todos a los que quieres, sufrirán o peor.. morirán-dijo Katherine-  
-No le hagas nada a Jeremy-dijo Elena- El no tiene nada que ver en esto..  
-Pero si lo destruyo a él, te destruyo a ti, así de sencillo querida-dijo Katherine- Y consigo que Stefan regrese a mí..

La vampira salió no sin antes darle un golpe a Elena rompiéndole la pierna, la joven gritó de dolor y Katherine rió ante el dolor de Elena.

Edward estaba dando vueltas por todo Forks, fue a la Push a hablar con los Quilutes..  
-Necesito que me ayuden..  
-¿Que quieres? Ustedes no pueden venir aquí  
-Es una emergencia-dijo Edward-  
-Edward.. ¿Que haces aquí?-dijo Bella-  
-Hola Bella, necesito que me ayuden.. Elena.. Elena, es mi novia y.. esta en peligro.. Victoria la atrapó y creemos que otra vampira también.  
-La misión de los hombres lobo es proteger a los humanos-dijo Sam-  
-No es nuestro problema-dijo Jacob-  
-Jake, tenemos que ayudarlos.. Si fuera yo.. ¿Impedirías que ellos te ayudaran?  
-Es diferente, Bella-dijo Jacob  
-Porfavor, enserio necesito su ayuda.. -dijo Edward- Elena corre peligro..  
-Y como sé que Bella no corre peligro?  
-Victoria solo quiere hacerme pagar con lo que le hice a James hace años, entonces usa a Elena como rehen para atraparme..-explicó Edward-  
-Bien, de acuerdo.. Solo porque hay una humana de por medio, no porque me importe tu vida chupasangre.

Edward miró al hombrelobo  
-Mira, Jacob.. Lo mío con Bella se acabó, a ella la llegue amar, pero ahora tengo a Elena y ella te tiene a ti, no te tiene porque preocupar que yo quiera regresar con ella o que ella quiera algo conmigo.-dijo Edward al leer la mente del moreno-  
-Es cierto, Jake.. No desconfíes de mí.. -dijo Bella-  
-No desconfío..  
-Vamos, se nos acaba el tiempo-dijo Edward-

Los tres se marcharon rumbo a la casa de los Cullen..  
-Ella es Bonnie, es amiga de Elena.. es una bruja y..  
-Bruja?-dijo Bella-  
-Larga historia-dijo Bonnie- Necesitamos encontrar a Elena antes de que sea tarde..

Todos comenzaron a hacer la búsqueda, Alice vio que Elena sería convertida por Katherine para después quemarla viva y así evitar que encontraran sus restos, Alice lo comentó, pero ahora tenía que averiguar el lugar..  
-Al primer lugar donde iría Stefan a buscarla.. La vieja mansión Salvatore-dijo Bonnie- En Mystic Falls  
-Vamos-dijo Edward-

Todos abordaron un avión y llegaron a MF y fueron rumbo a la mansión, trataron de evitar sospechas en el pueblo. Entraron y no había señales de Stefan o Damon, así que siguieron buscando hasta encontrar el calabozo..  
-Elena-dijo Edward-  
-Edward?-dijo Elena con voz débil, de pronto vio que Katherine lo iba a atacar- Edward, cuidado

Edward logró esquivar a la vampira, mientras Bonnie intentaba sacar a su amiga de allí, Elena salió del calabozo con ayuda de Bonnie pero esta fue noqueada por Victoria, quien atrapo a Elena y la aventó por los aires..  
-Elena-gritó Edward y fue hacia ella pero Katherine fue más rápida y mordió a Elena en el brazo..

La joven comenzó a gritar de dolor, sentía el veneno en sus venas, era un dolor insoportable, Edward se acercó y la miró preocupado..  
-Tienes que que succionarle el veneno, Edward..  
-No podré, ¿Que tal si no puedo detenerme?  
-Hazlo por ella, hazlo por Elena-dijo Carslile- Estará bien pero tienes que ayudarla

Emmet y Jasper se encargaron de Victoria mientras Rosalie, Jacob y Alice intentaban matar a Katherine pero fue inútil, logró escapar. Edward tomó el brazo de Elena y comenzó a succionarle el veneno hasta que ella cayó inconciente y amaneció en un hospital.

Elena despertó y vio a Edward en el sofá, este se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano..  
-Edward..  
-Tranquila-dijo el vampiro acariciando la mano de su novia- Todo estará bien..  
-Edward, tuve mucho miedo.. Victoria y Katherine  
-Victoria esta muerta, ella ya no podrá hacerte daño  
-Y Katherine?  
-Ella desgraciadamente escapó-dijo Edward-

En eso alguien toca la puerta, Edward abrió la puerta, una persona se asomo y vio a Elena.  
-Hola Elena-dijo Damon-  
-Damon? -dijo Elena viendo al vampiro mayor- Tu.. Yo.. creí que..  
-Te dije que me iría pero cambié de opinión, veo que tu conseguiste novio pronto..  
-Edward Cullen-se presentó el novio de Elena-  
-Claro, otro vampiro.. Creo que sigues con los mismos gustos-dijo Damon.  
-Damon, por favor.. -dijo Elena- No entiendo.. ¿Como es que sigues vivo?  
-No te da felicidad verme...?-dijo Damon sonriendo-  
-Algo, bueno.. sí.. creo que sí.. -dijo Elena confundida-

Bonnie entró y vio a su amiga y la abrazó..  
-Damon, por favor.. retírate.. no es buena idea que estés aquí  
-Solo vine a decirte que Katherine sigue viva, y volverá..-dijo Damon-

Elena suspiró asustada..  
-Puede retirarse por favor-dijo Edward-  
-Claro, lo siento.. No quiero ser de más en esta habitación.

Damon se fue, Bonnie también se retiró dejando a la pareja a solas.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena salió del hospital no sin antes que se encontrara con Caroline, la rubia estaba muy preocupada y se asombró del novio que tenía ahora Elena.  
-Soy Edward Cullen  
-Soy Caroline Forbes..-se presentó la amiga de Elena- Elena.. ¿Porque no llevas a tu novio a dar una vuelta por el pueblo? Tal vez le interese.. Espera.. ¿Que hacen aquí? Creí que te habías ido para jamás volver..  
-Una larga historia-dijo Elena-  
-Me gustaría conocer donde naciste y creciste, hermosa-dijo Edward-  
-No creo que sea buena idea, Edward-dijo Elena-  
-Oh vamos Elena, no seas aguafiestas, diviértete con tu novio, portate mal..-dijo Caroline con una sonrisa-  
-Carolina, por dios.. Contrólate-dijo Elena-  
-Vamos a que comas algo-dijo Edward riendo ante las ocurrencias de la amiga de Elena-  
-De acuerdo, vamos-dijo Elena-  
-Hay una fiesta en el pueblo, por si les interesa ir-dijo Caroline-  
-Lo tomaremos en cuenta-dijo Elena- Gracias.

Edward y Elena entraron a un pequeño restaurante..  
-Que te ocurre?  
-Es Caroline, siempre quiere entrometerse-dijo Elena-  
-Tranquila.. -dijo Edward sonriendo- Porque no quieres que conozca donde naciste y creciste?  
-No es eso, Edward.. Es que aquí puedes correr riesgo.. y no quiero eso..  
-No pasará nada malo, trata de calmarte.. -dijo Edward- Piensa en que iremos al baile  
-¿Iremos? Edward.. Es una locura ir.. Que tal.. -dijo Elena para luego susurrar- si el cazador esta cerca-susurró Elena-  
-El no sabe lo que soy.. No te debe preocupar eso  
-Pero sabe que yo fui novia de Stefan, que era un vampiro.. y tratará de.. hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ..  
-No te hará nada..  
-Si el se entera de que tu eres un vampiro, te matará.  
-Elena, trata de calmarte-dijo Edward- Por favor, yo solo quiero que estés bien, y una noche aquí que estés con tus amigos te hará mucho bien..  
-Edward.. Pero aquí  
-Estaremos bien, yo no voy a dejar que nadie se te acerque.. -dijo Edward- Primero muerto antes de que te toquen.

Elena y Edward estaban divirtiéndose en el restaurant sin percartarse que Damon estaba allí observándoles..  
-Iré al baño.. -dijo Elena-  
-De acuerdo-sonrió Edward-

Elena se levantó y fue al baño pero alguien la detuvo..  
-Damon.. ¿Que quieres? Ya déjame en paz..  
-Si no quieres que Edward salga herido o peor.. muera .. tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga..  
-Damon, por favor.. Deja ya.. de hacer esto.. Katherine esta libre.. vete con ella..  
-No, yo quiero quedarme con lo que dejo ir mi hermanito  
-Damon, basta-dijo Elena zafándose de Damon- Aléjate de mi familia, de Edward y de mis amigos..  
-O que? Dejarás que otro vampiro muera por tu culpa?  
-Ya basta!-dijo Elena y siguió su camino, hasta llegar a donde estaba Edward sentado-  
-Elena?-dijo Edward al ver que estaba llorando- Elena.. estás bien?  
-Edward, vamonos.. por favor  
-Que sucede? Que pasó? -dijo Edward preocupado-  
-Solo vámonos-dijo Elena- Por favor-suplicó la chica-  
-De acuerdo, bien.. vamonos-dijo Edward-

La pareja salió del restaurante y se dirigió a un hotel..  
-Puedes decirme que ocurrió en el hotel  
-Nada, nada-dijo Elena- Edward, por favor.. Tenemos que regresar a Forks..  
-¿Que ocurre, Elena?  
-Edward, por favor.. Quiero saber de mi hermano y si las cosas por allá mejoraron.. Sabes? Estar aquí me pone tensa y ..  
-¿Te recuerda la muerte de Stefan?

Elena asintió.  
-Tranquila, todo estará bien.. Te lo juro-dijo Edward y tomo la mano de Elena- Te amo, Elena.. Jamás en la vida te haría daño..  
-Lo sé, confío en ti.. Tu debes confíar en mí.. Pase lo que pase..-dijo Elena-  
-Elena, confío en ti.. Claro que sí-dijo Edward sonriendo- Tranquila, ven-dijo y la abrazo y Elena se dejo abrazar..-  
-Te amo, Edward.. No me dejes sola, nunca.. nunca..-dijo Elena-  
-Eso jamás pasará..-dijo Edward besando la frente de su novia- Entonces.. Quieres que nos vayamos?

Elena asintió..  
-Bueno, vamos-dijo Edward y fueron al aeropuerto a tomar un avión rumbo a Forks..

Al llegar lo primero que pidió Elena fue ir a ver a su hermano y para su buena suerte, Jeremy estaba conciente y le sonrió a su hermana.  
-Oh Jeremy..  
-Elena-dijo Jeremy abrazando a su hermana-  
-Gracias a Dios, estás bien..  
-El padre de tu novio me curó..  
-Eres alguien muy fuerte..-dijo Carslile- Pocos salen del estado en el que estabas

Elena sonrió..  
-Jeremy, estaba muy preocupada..  
-Lo sé, me contaron y.. por cierto-dijo para hacerle señales a su hermana que se acercara- No eres mala hermana, eres la mejor.. pero no le digas a nadie que te dije eso..

Elena rió y se enderezó..  
-Te quiero, tonto-sonrió Elena- Bien, te dejaré para que te descanses  
-Espera..-dijo Jeremy.. -Edward.. Yo.. Lamento si me porté grosero contigo  
-Te entiendo, no te preocupes.. -sonrió Edward-  
-Confío en tí..  
-Gracias-dijo Edward sonriendo- Bien, vamos Elena... Jeremy debe descansar..

Todos salieron y dejaron a Jeremy dormir, mientras tanto Edward y Elena caminaban de la mano por el hospital y pasaron por el cunero, Elena se asomó y vio mucho bebés, sonrió. Elena sueña con terminar la escuela, estudiar una carrera universitaria, casarse y formar una familia, tal vez no se pueda en ese orden, pero esos son sus objetivos.  
-Que observas?-dijo Edward-  
-Nada-sonrió Elena-  
-Observabas a los bebés.. Que te ocurre?-dijo Edward-  
-Nada, es solo que.. ¿Alguna vez quisiste formar una familia?  
-Por supuesto-sonrió Edward- Y me encantaría formar una contigo  
-Pero es imposible.. Pero podemos adoptar..

Edward se quedó callado..  
-Que?.. No podemos adoptar  
-Hay ciertas reglas en el "tipo" de vampiro que soy..-dijo Edward- Los Vulturi son los que controlan todo para evitar que los humanos sepan de nuestro mundo.  
-Ellos tienen prohibido que ustedes adopten?  
-Pues, es que.. hay ciertas leyendas en donde se cree que los niños inmortales, es decir los niños mordidos por algun vampiro, son peligrosos y son mas complicados de controlar..  
-Entonces.. Bueno, si tu y yo.. llegamos a casarnos y todo eso.. ¿No podremos formar una familia?  
-Pues es una leyenda.. Pero tendríamos problemas..

Elena asintió..  
-No te preocupes por eso Elena..  
-No te culpo por eso, ni por nada Edward si es lo que piensas.. Es solo que deseaba formar una familia.  
-Yo también lo deseaba.. Pero es un lío..  
-Al menos podemos adoptar, ese niño.. estaría bajo nuestro cuidado y..  
-Ya pensaremos en eso después-rio Edward- No hay que pensar en esas cosas todavía, primero debemos pensar en como vas a estar a salvo y tu hermano también..  
-Al parecer podemos seguir sin ningún problema..  
-Hay que estar precavidos por si Katherine esta cerca-dijo Edward-

Elena asintió, Edward dejó a Elena en su casa, esta estaba escribiendo en su diario, todo lo que le había estado pasando, pero había algo que le dejaba incertidumbre, Damon hará todo lo posible por separarla de Edward, y si es posible matar a Edward para que Damon consiga su cometido, lo hará sin pensarlo, Elena cerró su diario, y le habló a su novio.  
-Edward..-dijo al oír que contestaba-  
-El número esta equivocado.. ¿Con quien desea hablar?-dijo la voz de Damon-  
-Damon.. ¿Dónde esta Edward? ¿Que le hiciste?  
-Mira, eso no importa.. Como te mencioné debes hacer lo que yo te diga para evitar que el salga lastimado..  
-Damon, basta.. -dijo Elena-  
-No te dejaré en paz, ahora que tengo el camino libre.. Stefan esta muerto y muy pronto lo estará Edward..  
-Con Edward no te metas.. No te atrevas a hacerle daño  
-¿Que puedes hacer tú? Eres una humana frágil e indefensa..  
-No le hagas nada-dijo Elena-  
-Tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga para evitar que tu novio muera-dijo Damon- "Accidentalmente"-hizo enfasis en la última palabra-  
-Stefan no murió accidentalmente?  
-Puede ser que este muerto, puede que no.. Puede que ande moribundo y asesinando personas..  
-Stefan sería incapaz de hacer eso-dijo Elena-  
-La sed te traiciona, querida Elena.. Dime.. ¿Quieres perder a otro novio vampiro?  
-Damon, por favor.. Dejanos en paz..  
-Termina con él.. O Edward morirá.. Es más toda la gente que amas morirá, eso incluye a tus amigos, a tu hermano y a tu noviecito..

Elena colgó y se sentó en su cama con las manos en su rostro, en MF estaba Damon con una sonrisa malévola en los labios, Katherine estaba detrás de él y lo abrazó por la espalda..  
-No sé porque te ayudo en esto-dijo Katherine-  
-Mi hermosa Katherine, si esto sale bien yo me quedo contigo y Stefan con Elena..  
-Pero yo quiero a Stefan-dijo Katherine-  
-Sabes que Stefan no te quiere, el ama a Elena..  
-Pero yo la voy a matar para que el me ame..  
-No Katherine, sigamos con el plan.. Además tu y yo hacemos bonita pareja.. Nos amamos y nos complementamos..

Al día siguiente Elena se encontró con Edward en la escuela, este se iba a acercar para darle un beso tierno en los labios, pero esta lo evitó..  
-Que tienes?-dijo Edward-  
-Edward, tenemos que hablar.. -dijo Elena- Sobre nosotros..  
-¿Que ocurre? Pasa algo malo?

Elena comenzó a sollozar, tomó la mano de su novio y lo llevó al bosque..  
-Edward, lo siento.. Perdóname..  
-Que ocurre? Que te pasa?  
-Edward, no va a funcionar.. lo nuestro..  
-¿Que dices? -dijo Edward-  
-Edward, no hagas esto más complicado.. No es sencillo para mí decírtelo, pero ya no puedo seguir siendo tu novia, lo siento..  
-Porque? Dime, que ocurre?  
-Solo, no me vuelvas a buscar..  
-Elena-dijo Edward tomando la mano de la joven- Si comentí un error, perdóname.. Yo lo que menos era que salieras lastimada..  
-No.. no.. tu no hiciste nada, soy yo la del problema..  
-"No eres tú soy yo", cierto?  
-De verdad, no quería que esto resultara así, de verdad lo lamento.. -dijo Elena entre lágrimas y se fue del bosque-

Edward se fue a su casa y comenzó a aventar muebles entre otras cosas..  
-Elena me dejó.. Me dejó por otro.. Se volvió a repetir la historia-dijo Edward molesto-  
-Tranquilo, seguramente debe haber alguna explicación lógica para que Elena cortará contigo-dijo Esme-  
-¿Cómo cuál? Seguramente se hartó de estar en peligro y se fue con alguien que no la expusiera y con quien pudiera formar una familia.  
-Elena te ama.. No sería capaz de dejarte así como así..  
-Bella me dejó por razones como esta.. Se fue con el hombrelobo, seguramente Elena se fue con alguien menos peligroso..-dijo Edward-  
-Edward, escúchame.. Debe haber alguna otra explicación, algo más lógico.. ¿No leíste su mente?  
-No, no.. Ella.. Ella aprendió a cerrar su mente, no sé como le hace..  
-Debe haber otra explicación, trata de hablar con ella..

Elena estaba en su casa, pero de pronto sus amigas le hablaron y se fueron de viaje a una playa cercana. Edward estuvo tratando de comunicarse con ella, pero en lugar de que le contestara ella fue la voz de otra mujer, una voz parecida a la de Elena, pero más sensual.  
-Elena?  
-Disculpe, el numero esta equivocado..  
-Dónde esta Elena?  
-Elena? ¿Que Elena?  
-Elena Gilbert.. ¿Dónde esta ella?  
-Oh.. ¿Que no se enteró?  
-¿Donde esta? Que le pasó? Dónde la tienen?  
-Oh ella falleció, un animal la atacó..  
-¿Animal?  
-Si, fue un animal.. No hay rastros de eso, solo sabemos que encontraron su cuerpo sin vida..

Edward colgó y aventó el teléfono..  
-¿Que sucede?-dijo Esme-  
-Elena.. Elena esta muerta.. Damon o Katherine la mataron  
-Estas seguro? Puede ser un error..  
-No, no.. Yo lo vi en las noticias.. -dijo Edward-

Edward salió de pronto en búsqueda de su novia, pero no encontró resultado alguno, de pronto vio que se llevaban a alguien en una camilla, era indéntica a Elena..  
-No.. No.. Elena-dijo Edward-  
-Lo lamento, joven.. La Srita. Gilbert esta muerta  
-No, no.. Ella.. no puede estar muerta-dijo Edward desesperado-  
-Lo lamento-dijo el camillero-

Edward miro como la ambulancia se alejaba, los camilleros no se percataron que a quien llevaban era una vampira, Katherine se destapó y atacó sin piedad a los camilleros, se asomó en la parte de adelante y le sonrió a Damon.  
-Listo-sonrió Katherine-  
-Eso es todo, muñeca.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward se fue a entregar a los Vulturi al creer que su novia estaba muerta, cerró los ojos al pensar que Elena estaba muerta, primero ella había elegido a otro y ahora resulta que esta se murió en un trágico accidente o peor, Damon o Katherine la mataron, arrugó los puños y sus ojos se oscurecieron de tan solo sentir la ira y el coraje.

Elena estaba en casa Diana, ambas estaban platicando de su situación con Edward, del chantaje que le había hecho Damon para terminar con Edward.  
-Tienes que ir a buscarlo, Elena..  
-Tengo miedo de que algo le pase-dijo Elena entre lágrimas-  
-Elena, si lo amas tienes que luchar por él, estar con él no importe lo que pase..  
-El me importa mucho, pero Damon es.. horrible, el.. hará todo con tal de separarme de Edward.  
-Elena, tienes que hacerme caso.. Edward te ama y tu lo amas.. Esto te esta haciendo mucho daño..  
-Pero no quiero que el sufra por mi culpa, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado  
-No dejes ir a quien te corresponde.. -dijo Diana

Elena abrazó a su amiga y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos castaños, su amiga secó sus lágrimas..  
-Ve con él y dile la verdad-dijo Diana-

Elena volvió a abrazar a su amiga y cuando iba a ir rumbo a la casa de los Cullen, Alice llegó con el corazón en la mano..  
-Elena.. ¡Estas viva!  
-Claro que lo estoy, Alice.. ¿Porque creías que estaba muerta?  
-Te vi.. en un accidente de auto.. Que ibas con.. Damon y.. luego tu ya no estabas..  
-Oh eso-dijo Elena- Si, nos accidentamos, pero nada grave..  
-Y porque no nos avisaste..  
-Es que.. Es una larga historia  
-Elena, Edward cree que estás muerta, Damon le dijo que lo estás y ahora el se quiere morir..  
-¿Que? No, no-dijo Elena-

Tanto Alice como Elena tomaron un vuelo a Italia, ahí llegaron con los Vulturi, la joven corrió por el castillo en búsqueda de su novio y lo encontró siendo torturado por los Vulturi..  
-Déjenlo-gritó Elena-  
-Elena..-dijo Edward viendo a la joven-  
-Así que tú eres la nueva novia de Edward-dijo Aro- Wow...

Alice le indicó a Elena que se acercara a Aro, así lo hizo y este tomó la mano de la joven..  
-Wow.. Humana.. -dijo Aro sonriendo- Creí que Edward había aprendido la lección.. -Piensas convertirla en vampira?  
-No-dijo Edward- No, y yo creo que ella esta de acuerdo  
-Quieres ser vampira? Porque sí es así.. habrá muchas cosas que discutir-dijo Aro-  
-No, no está en mis planes ser vampira.-dijo Elena- Dejen a Edward en paz, por favor.. ya.. mátenme, hagan lo que sea conmigo pero a él no lo lastimen  
-Wow, eres igual de valiente que Bella o muy tonta-dijo Aro-

Jane fijo su mirada en Elena y esta comenzó a sentir dolor, un dolor insoportable que hizo caer al suelo a la chica, haciendo que Edward se desesperara y golpeara a Aro, tomo a Elena y estos se abrazaron..  
-Estas viva..  
-Aquí estoy, Edward.. Perdóname, fui una tonta al dejarte ir..  
-No importa ya.. -dijo Edward- Alice, llévate a Elena  
-Que? No, no.. yo me quedaré contigo  
-Elena, vamos-dijo Alice llevándose a Elena con ella-

Edward logró controlar la situación, y se encontró con su hermana y su novia en un pequeño café en Volterra.  
-Edward, yo.. lamento si te hice daño.. Yo.. te juro que era lo que menos quería hacerte pero.. Damon.. Él me dijo que si.. seguía contigo  
-No le tengo miedo, Elena.. He pasado por cosas peores, tú eres lo que importa, tu eres importante para mí, tu eres todo.. Por ti soy capaz de hacer la más grande locura  
-Hasta convertirme en vampira?  
-Elena, eso no esta en discusión  
-Lo sé, yo no estoy muy segura si quiero eso.. La verdad.. al menos que sea algo de vida o muerte, ahí es donde quiero que me conviertas.. Mientras no, quiero disfrutar mi vida humana al máximo.

Edward sonrió..  
-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-dijo tomando las manos de su novia- Por ti, sigo vivo.. Tú eres mi razón por la cual sigo aquí, por mi me entregaría a los Vulturi, pero no.. Recuerdo que tengo a una hermosa e inteligente novia que me espera todos los días para hacerla feliz y tú me haces feliz.

Aprovecharon esos días para pasear por el pequeño pueblo y después regresar a Forks. La pareja estaba llegando a la casa de Elena, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos.. Edward lleno de besos a Elena haciéndola reír.  
-Te amo, Edward-dijo Elena- Te hice mucho daño, soy una horrible persona  
-No lo eres, Elena... Eres una mujer muy fuerte y valiente que ha pasado por muchas cosas muy duras y ha logrado salir adelante. Te admiro..-sonrió Edward-

Elena sonrió y besó a su novio, ambos entraron a la casa y comenzaron a jugar como niños pequeños hasta llegar a la récamara de ellos, comenzaron a besarse y a subir de tono. Elena comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Edward y este ayudo a Elena a quitarse su blusa, la comenzó a acariciar la espalda y las piernas mientras se besaban.

Se dejaron llevar por la pasión hasta que Edward se detuvo, miró a su novia a los ojos y bajo su mirada.  
-Que ocurre?-dijo Elena-  
-Lo siento, si tengo relaciones contigo.. te voy a lastimar..  
-No pasará nada, confía en mí..-sonrió Elena y Edward la volvió a besar-

Se siguieron besando, Elena se dejo caer en la cama, y Edward la volvió a besar, Elena lo observaba, y le acariciaba su espalda descubierta y esta se dejaba besar el cuello por su novio hasta que después de un buen rato, ambos se dejaron llevar por el placer y llegaron al clímax.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena tenía su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de su novio dormía placidamente y Edward la admiraba con una sonrisa. Elena abrió sus ojos y miró a su novio que le sonreía.  
-Hola..-sonrió Edward-  
-Hola-dijo Elena- ¿Como amaneciste?  
-Feliz de poder estar a tu lado.. ¿Estás bien?  
-Si, estoy bien.. Te lo dije-sonrío Elena-  
-¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Tienes sed o hambre?-dijo Edward-  
-Si.. y tu? Oh.. bueno..  
-Iré por algo para ti-sonrío Edward y besó la frente de su novia-

Elena se levantó y vio a Edward preparándole el desayuno..  
-Edward-dijo Elena ya con la bata de baño puesta-  
-Hey, te quería dar una sorpresa-dijo Edward- Ahora esta arruinada-dijo manchándole la nariz con harina-  
-Huele delicioso.. ¿Que cocinas?  
-Panqueques..  
-Delicioso-sonrió Elena-

Edward le sirvió el desayuno a su novia y la miró fijamente...  
-¿Que sucede, Edward?  
-Elena... Debes hablarme más sobre los hermanos Salvatore y de Katherine  
-Edward yo..  
-No te preocupes, Stefan es parte de tu pasado, al igual que Bella es parte del mío, solo quiero saber más acerca de ellos, porque no quiero que en cualquier momento que nos distraigamos, bueno.. Damon o Katherine te hagan algo..  
-Supuestamente Katherine es mi pariente lejano por eso el parecido, fue quien convirtió a Damon y Stefan en vampiros, ambos estuvieron enamorados de ella.. y.. por eso al principio fue lo que Stefan hizo que se fijara en mí, en fin..  
-Entonces.. Katherine te odia porque Stefan te ama?  
-Algo así, no sé.. Katherine esta demente.. Por eso tenemos que tener cuidado, Edward.. Ella puede hacer cualquier hombre le haga caso, que caiga a sus pies..  
-Tu eres la única que me hipnotiza-dijo Edward sonriendo- No hay otra ni habrá otra mujer como tú  
-Ni si quiera Bella?

Edward se quedó callado y luego sonrió..  
-No te puedo negar que por Bella sentí un gran amor, sentí.. tal vez lo mismo que siento ahora por ti, pero lo que siento por ti es distinto.. sabes? Algo más fuerte.. Bella fue parte de mi vida y siempre permanecerá intacta porque la llegue amar hasta dejarla para protegerla.. pero al parecer ella decidió irse con otro y bueno... creo que fue una señal porque luego llegaste y todo fue diferente.. Tú eres especial, ella lo fue en su momento pero tú eres muy diferente a ella..  
-Así.. como en que?  
-Bueno, te sabes divertir.. Te llevas mejor con Rose.. Bella no se llevaba con Rose.. Tu entiendes mi vida en forma de vampiro porque ya tuviste un novio así.. Así que no insistes tanto con el tema de ser vampira.  
-No creo desearlo.. Yo no me imagino siendo vampira, al menos que sea de vida o muerte ahí si quiero que me transformes..  
-Y yo estaré de acuerdo con eso-dijo Edward y besó a su novia-  
-Edward, eres muy tierno.. -dijo Elena sonriendo-  
-Por ti puedo ser el hombre maravilla si lo deseas..  
-Ya lo eres, Edward-sonrió Elena- Te amo, aún siendo vampiro.. Para mí eres una persona muy noble..  
-Soy un asesino  
-No lo eres, tuviste que haber matado personas en su momento, cualquier vampiro tiene que pasar por esa etapa, Edward.. Deja de culparte por tu pasado, no era tu culpa, es tu momento de ser diferente a como eras..-dijo Elena-  
-Gracias por apoyarme-dijo Edward-  
-Gracias a ti por ser como eres.. Te amo y no quiero que cambies-dijo Elena y besó a su novio-


	9. Chapter 9

Pasó el tiempo en el que nuestra pareja protagonista pensó que ya el peligro había disminuido, aunque claro eso no era cierto, por unos años tanto Katherine como Damon decidieron alejarse, pero pronto Elena tendría que afrontarse a su pasado.

Elena terminaría la preparatoria, estaba decidida a estudiar la carrera de medicina, y Edward estaba decidido a hacer lo mismo, y ella estaba muy feliz de poder ser acompañada por su novio. Jeremy estaba muy bien de salud, se le veía más animado y sonriente, Elena estaba muy feliz por eso, le hacía sentirse más calmada.

-Entonces piensas estudiar medicina?-dijo Esme sentándose junto a su marido-  
-Si, señora Cullen.. Así es..  
-Es genial..-sonrío Esme- Y llámame por mi nombre, querida.. Ya llevas mas de dos años con mi querido Edward, ya eres parte de esta familia.  
-Gracias, pero prefiero seguir llamandola así, es lo más apropiado  
-Con toda confianza, querida..-sonrió Esme-  
-Gracias  
-Bueno, la cena esta lista-dijo Alice-  
-Ya fueron a cazar?-dijo Elena-  
-Si, bueno Emmet, Rose y Jasper salieron a cazar.. No han de tardar-explicó Edward-  
-Edward tu ya fuiste a cazar?-dijo Elena-  
-Si, no te preocupes.. Ahora vamos a que tu cenes.. Y tu hermano no va a venir?  
-Si, dijo que vendría más tarde..-sonrió Elena-  
-Ya le contaste a Jeremy sobre que somos vampiros? Bueno, mi familia y yo..  
-Creo que ya lo habrá notado-sonrió Elena- Además, no creo que tenga problema alguno, ya que anteriomente igual convivimos con unos vampiros. Por cierto, he notado que tu te escondes del sol, hay una manera para evitar que el sol los queme-dijo Elena y le dio un anillo a Edward- Úsalo y podrás salir al sol sin ningún problema, pronto les conseguiré más a los demás.  
-Gracias Elena-dijo Edward sonriendo- Ven, debes estar muriéndote de hambre..

Todos los Cullen fueron al comedor para que Elena cenara, realmente la joven al principio se sentía incómoda que ella solamente fuera la que cenara pero después se acostumbró a eso. Pronto llegó Jeremy junto con Sam, su novia quien sospechosamente era parte del plan de Damon y Katherine para llegar a Edward y Elena, pero aparentaba ser muy buena persona.

-Estuvo muy rico todo-sonrió Elena-  
-Edward ayudó-dijo Alice-  
-No lo dudo, Edward tiene un toque en la cocina  
-Y ya han roto camas?-dijo Emmet-  
-Emmet, basta.. -sonrió Edward-  
-Es broma-rió Emmet- Pero si, no se pongan de locos.. tengan cuidado-rió Emmet-  
-Ya Emmet-dijo Rose-  
-Jeremy.. ¿Como te has sentido?-dijo Esme-  
-Bien, ya no me ha dolido la cabeza ni nada-dijo Jeremy-  
-Eso es grandioso..-dijo Esme-  
-Es muy agradable tu novia, Jeremy-dijo Alice- Aunque realmente no la he visto en la escuela.  
-Claro que sí, Alice.. Tomamos la misma clase de Historia y Ciencias-dijo Sam  
-Claro, que distraída-rió Alice- Perdóname-sonrió la vampira-

Jeremy y Sam se retiraron para que este fuera a dejar a Sam a su casa, Edward hizo lo mismo llevando a Elena a su casa. Elena lo invitó a pasar para ver una película juntos, cuando de pronto alguien tocó la puerta, Elena se levantó y Edward se asomó para vigilar y cuidar las espaldas de Elena, la joven abrió la puerta y vio a alguien que no se esperaba.  
-Stefan? Stefan.. ¡Estas vivo! ¿Cómo es eso posible?-dijo Elena confundida-  
-Elena..-dijo Stefan- Estas viva!-el vampiro la abrazo pero luego vio a Edward- ¿Estas ocupada?  
-Stefan, el es.. Edward.. mi.. novio-dijo Elena con tímidez en su voz-  
-¿Tu novio?-dijo Elena-  
-Stefan, yo.. creí que estabas muerto.. Damon me dijo que..  
-Damon, era suponerse que todo esto era plan de él..  
-El me dijo que saliera de MF para evitar que Katherine me hiciera daño y me mudé a Forks, aquí conocí a Edward.  
-Ya veo, yo no sé que decir-dijo Stefan sintiendo un golpe en el corazón-  
-No lo veas como que te reemplaze.. Creí que estabas muerto y tuve que rehacer mi vida..  
-Lo entiendo, no me des explicaciones-dijo Stefan-  
-Stefan, como lo siento.. Yo creí que.. pero estás vivo.. y yo..  
-Tú eres feliz con Edward.. Lo entiendo..  
-Stefan, perdóname.. De verdad.. Lo siento mucho-dijo Elena y abrazó a Stefan-

Stefan miró a Edward, este se acercó y abrazó por la cintura a Elena.  
-Stefan, de verdad.. Yo no sé que decirte..  
-Sólo... Déjalo.. -dijo Stefan y se alejó con mucha ira-  
-Stefan-dijo Elena tratando de ir trás él pero Edward la detuvo-  
-Elena, es mejor dejar las cosas así..  
-No, Edward.. Yo.. no sé que hacer.. Ahora Stefan sabe la verdad y.. no sé que es lo que vaya a hacer  
-¿Es violento?  
-Pues la verdad no, pero aún así.. No quiero que haga una locura..  
-Trata de calmarte... Otro día irás a hablar con Stefan y hablarán bien las cosas, no es bueno que el quiera algo contigo, sabiendo que tu tienes otra relación.. Además no es tu culpa, lo creíste muerto.  
-Lo sé, pero.. Stefan es muy importante en mi vida o lo fue.. Lo llegue a querer muchísimo y verlo así me da tanta pena y tristeza..  
-Lo superarás, y él también.. No podemos estar viviendo del pasado, debemos seguir con el presente y caminar hacia adelante.-dijo Edward-  
-Edward, no sé que hacer.. Stefan ha vuelto.. Tengo que hablar con él y explicarle todo lo que pasó..  
-Tienes que hacerlo, confío en ti hermosa..-dijo Edward-  
-No te voy a dejar por irme con él, Edward-dijo Elena-  
-Lo sé, Elena-sonrió el vampiro-

En eso alguien más tocó la puerta, Elena abrió y vió que era Bonnie.  
-Bonnie.. -dijo Elena-  
-Elena.. Stefan esta vivo..  
-Lo sé..-dijo Bonnie-  
-Bonnie, tenemos que hacer algo.. Stefan puede hacer una locura..  
-Elena, tienes que hablar con él.. Damon puede hacerle ver cosas que no y hacer que Stefan cometa una locura..  
-Tengo mucho miedo, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado..  
-Stefan te ama y luchará por ti.. -dijo Bonnie-  
-Yo amé a Stefan-dijo Elena- A él lo llegue a amar y llegó a ser muy importante para mí, pero después de lo que pasó, me enamoré de Edward  
-No me lo tienes que explicar a mí, amiga.. Es a Stefan..  
-Yo iré contigo, te esperaré en el auto por cualquier cosa-dijo Edward-  
-Tengo que ir a hablar con él a solas, sin nadie alredeor  
-No dejaré que te lastimen  
-No creo que sea capaz de hacerme daño..  
-Stefan es celoso, puede hacer cualquier cosa..-dijo Bonnie- Debemos estar precavidos..  
-Tal vez si hable con él, tal vez entienda lo que pasó-dijo Elena- Stefan sería incapaz de hacerme daño, eso incluye a mi hermano o a Edward.  
-Pero Damon si es capaz y también de provocar a Stefan, de convencerlo.. -dijo Bonnie-  
-Hablaré con Stefan-dijo Elena-  
-Te acompaño  
-Necesito ir sola, Edward.  
-No te dejaré ir sola y más si Damon esta cerca..-dijo Edward-  
-Edward tiene razón.. No podemos dejarte ir sola sabiendo que Damon es capaz de todo.. ¿Que tal si es una trampa?-dijo Bonnie-  
-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que estén espiendo, yo les avisaré por cualquier cosa..-dijo Elena- Sabes.. donde están hospedándose?  
-Eso creo-dijo Bonnie-

Los tres llegaron a una casa muy grande y lujosa al parecer los hermanos Salvatore habían decidido mudarse a Forks.  
-Esperen aquí-dijo Elena y bajo del auto y tocó la puerta de la casa-  
-Elena, te estábamos esperando-dijo Damon-  
-Dónde esta Stefan?  
-Oh.. Tu querido ex te está esperando para que le des una explicación  
-Dónde está? ¿Le hiciste algo?  
-Creí que ya no te importaba lo que le pasara  
-Claro que me importa.. Stefan llego a ser parte importante en mi vida..  
-Y yo no?  
-Ni en un millón de años-dijo Elena- Dónde está?  
-Elena?-dijo Stefan-  
-Stefan-dijo Elena-  
-¿Que haces aquí?  
-Vine a hablar contigo, sobre lo que pasó  
-Damon ya me dijo todo.. Me creíste muerto y se te hizo fácil reemplazarme  
-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no.. Tu estabas muerto..  
-No te interesó saber nada más de mí, Elena  
-Te creí muerto, tenía que superarte por eso me fuí  
-Seguiste el consejo de quien ha tratado de separarnos..  
-Tu y yo ya no somos nada, vine aquí para explicarte lo que pasó hace años..  
-Bien, te escucho-dijo Stefan  
-Esto se va a poner interesante-dijo Damon y bebió un trago de vino-

Elena comenzó a narrar todo lo ocurrido a Stefan, este solo se perctaba a escuchar la historia mientras Damon reía en silencio y negaba con la cabeza.  
-Damon me dijo que tú estabas muerto, que el cazador te había matado.. y me aconsejó a que me alejará para así evitar que el llegara a mí..-dijo Elena-  
-Y llegaste a Forks y te conseguíste un novio  
-Y vampiro por cierto  
-El colmo  
-Yo, Stefan.. Lo lamento tanto.. De verdad lo siento  
-Elena, yo te amo.. Te amo y no te dejaré ir..  
-Stefan-dijo Elena viendo a los ojos al vampiro- Esto ya es muy duro para todos, pero tienes que entender que en el tiempo en el que pensé que estabas tuve que rehacer mi vida, no podía esperar a que revivierás, porque yo creía que estabas muerto.. No podía quedarme sentada a morir de amor.-dijo Elena-  
-Hermanito, en otras palabras.. Elena no te ama y prueba es que te reemplazó con un vampirito de pueblo-dijo Damon-  
-No reemplacé a nadie.. -dijo Elena comenzando a hartarse- Simplemente, quise rehacer mi vida..  
-No voy a aceptar que estés con otro, Elena.. -dijo Stefan tomando la cara de la joven y le dio un beso largo-

En eso llego Edward y golpeó a Stefan por la espalda, y provoco que Elena cayera al suelo.  
-No vuelvas a besarla.. -dijo Edward a Stefan- Ni te le acerques, ni la busques..  
-Edward-dijo Elena levantándose y poniendose frente a su novio- Por favor, no empeores las cosas..  
-Elena, estas sangrando-dijo Damon tomando el brazo de Elena-  
-Déjala-dijo Edward empujando a Damon al suelo-  
-Edward, vámonos.. Vámonos de aquí..  
-Tranquila..

Stefan vio el brazo de Elena y rápidamente sintió esas ganas de acercarse a ella y beber toda su sangre, pero algo lo detuvo y no pudo.  
-Stefan.. -dijo Elena acercándose al vampiro- Estás bien  
-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto.. ¿Porque le creíste a Damon?  
-No encontramos tu cuerpo, te busqué.. Jamás obtuve respuestas sobre ti..-dijo Elena- Lo siento, de verdad.. Yo no quería que esto pasara..  
-Pero esta pasando, Elena.. Bien, tu encontraste la felicidad y yo que..? ¿No te importo? Yo soy un punto a la izquierda?  
-No lo veas así-dijo Elena- Porque no es verdad  
-Elena.. Yo te amo..  
-Lo siento, Stefan.. -dijo Elena- Te amé en su momento, ya te expliqué como pasaron las cosas,el creerme o no eso ya es tu decisión.. no te puedo obligar a creerme y tu no me puedes obligarme a que te amé..  
-Ya lo veremos-dijo Stefan con odio en su voz-

Edward y Elena salieron de la casa de los Salvatore, Elena estuvo llorando todo el camino, Edward lo notó y le tomó la mano.  
-No llores, hermosa..  
-Me duele todo lo que me dijo, Stefan..  
-Te entiendo, él fue importante en tu vida.. Pero tiene que entender que si realmente te ama, te dejará ir..  
-Lo vi muy molesto y.. sus ojos.. su rostro.. todo en él.. El cambió, cambió por mi culpa  
-No, Elena.. Stefan entenderá que lo que pasó no es tu culpa.  
-Tengo miedo de que la ira pueda más que él y..  
-Debes calmarte, si tu lo conoces bien, sabrás que no hará nada para perjudicarte.-dijo Edward-

* * *

Al día siguiente Elena fue a la escuela y se encontró con los Cullen y con sus amigas, estaba siendo un curso normal hasta que se encontró con Edward quien la abrazó y le dio un lindo beso en la frente, justo estaba pasando Bella quien apresuro el paso algo alterada..  
-¿Que le pasa a Bella?-dijo Elena extrañada-  
-No lo sé-dijo Edward- Tal vez ha tenido un mal día..

Elena se encogió de hombros y tomó la mano de su novio, juntos caminaron a la cafetería, Bella estaba con su grupo de amigos pero no parecía animada, Elena reía de las cosas que decían sus amigas y aparte los hermanos de su novio.  
-Deberíamos ir al centro comercial algún día, Elena.. Ahora que sea la graduación.-dijo Alice emocionada-  
-Claro que sí-dijo Elena distraída-  
-Elena, amor.. ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Edward-  
-Nada, nada..-dijo Elena y miró a Bella que se le quedaba viendo de mala gana-  
-¿Quieres que te traiga más jugo?-dijo Edward a Elena-  
-Claro, amor.. Por favor-dijo Elena sonriendo-

Edward sonrió y se levantó para buscar más jugo. Elena siguió conversando sin percatarse que Bella se paró para seguir a Edward.  
-Edward-dijo Bella- Hace tiempo que no hablamos.. ¿Como te va con Elena?  
-Bien, y a ti con Jacob?  
-Bien, lo normal-dijo Bella- He notado que eres más feliz con Elena  
-Pues ella me hace feliz..  
-Te extraño, Edward-dijo Bella-  
-¿Que dices? -río Edward- No sé que tramas, pero no caeré en tus juegos, tu no eres así..  
-Es que Edward, tu eres tan guapo.. Eres el hombre perfecto.. y tu andas con Elena, que anduvo con dos hombres, y para variar eran hermanos.  
-Ya deja de decir tonterías, Bella-dijo Edward- No me hagas perder la paciencia.. No sé que te pasa.. Estas diferente..  
-Es porque el no estar contigo me ha hecho pensar las cosas..-dijo Bella-  
-Pues te diste cuenta tarde, Bella.. Porque tu estas con Jacob y yo con Elena..  
-Pero ella no te merece, es tan.. tan.. seca y fría..  
-¿Enserio eso crees? Te has acercado a hablar con ella?  
-No tienen nada en común ustedes  
-Tenemos más en común de lo que piensas.. Así que ya olvídalo Bella, tu decidiste terminar conmigo, yo no terminé contigo.. Yo aún te amaba, te dejé porque te amaba, y tu me dejaste por otro.. No iba a estar rogándote todo el tiempo-dijo Edward comenzando a fastidiarse-  
-Es que Jacob es lindo pero él no eres tú-dijo Bella y besó a Edward-

Elena se levantó a buscar a Edward y lo encontró besándose con Bella, Elena soltó su charola de postre y salió corriendo..  
-Elena.. Elena-dijo Edward-

Bella río a carcajadas, Edward miró a Bella..  
-El poco amor que tenía hacia tí ahora lo has convertido en odio-dijo Edward y fue a buscar a Elena- Elena-dijo cuando la vio en el patio de la escuela, la logró alcanzar- Elena, deja que te explique..  
-No hay que explicar nada-dijo Elena- Se estaban besando, yo los vi  
-Elena, no es lo que tú estas pensando, deja que te explique-dijo Edward-  
-Edward, si todavía sigues enamorado de ella.. Puedes decírmelo.. yo lo entenderé..  
-¿Crees que estoy jugando con tus sentimientos?  
-Edward, por favor..  
-Elena, escúchame.. Sé que para ti será difícil creerme.. Debes confíar en mí, como yo confío en ti.. No sé que le ocurre a Bella, esta muy extraña.. Ella se acercó a mí para conversar, no es la misma de antes.. Y pues me besó..  
-Pero tu le seguiste la corriente, le devolviste el beso Edward-dijo Elena entre lágrimas-  
-Elena, por favor.. Yo te amo.. A ti, solo a ti-dijo Edward besando a Elena con ternura, un beso lleno de amor-

Elena le devolvió el beso, Edward le secó las lágrimas.  
-No me gusta verte llorar, hermosa.. Por favor, Elena.. Tienes que creerme..

Elena miró a Edward y le acarició la mejilla..  
-Lamento ser tan desconfianda.. Lo lamento-dijo Elena-  
-No te disculpes, yo lamento el no haberme ido cuando ella comenzó con esto, debí ser más listo y saber lo que trataba de hacer.  
-No importa, Edward..Ya pasó, yo no debí desconfíar... Perdóname

Edward sonrió y besó a su novia..  
-Tú eres la única que si fuera humano, me quitaría el sueño

Elena sonrió..  
-Te amo-dijo Elena-  
-Yo más-sonrió Edward-


	10. Chapter 10

Semanas después de lo ocurrido entre Edward y Bella, Edward miraba de mala cara a Bella, y esta solo trataba de hacerle la vida imposible a Elena, aunque claro no le salían muy bien los planes, Jacob trataba de recuperar a Bella y demostrarle que con él, ella puede ser feliz sin correr ningún riesgo pero al parecer Bella comenzó a sentir celos hacia Elena.  
-Bella-dijo Elena cuando vio a la joven caminar por el pasillo-  
-¿Qué quieres? Vienes a restregarme en la cara que andas con mi ex?  
-Pues tu tuviste tu oportunidad con Edward, pero la dejaste ir... No te entiendo  
-Edward me dejó.. ¿Que se supone que hiciera?  
-Edward te dejó para protegerte, porque te amaba.. Por lo que sé, hiciste muchas locuras por culpa de una depresión en la que caíste..  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia  
-Bella, te comprendo.. Yo también he pasado por momentos duros.. Desde la muerte de mis padres hasta la muerte del que era mi novio.. Pero eso no me detuvo para seguir con mi vida..  
-No me detuve, seguí con mi vida  
-Si, mostrándote interesada por tu mejor amigo a quien en realidad no amas.. Solo lo usas..  
-No es verdad  
-Vamos Bella.. No me quieras ver la cara de idiota.. Tu sigues amando a Edward..  
-Eres una tonta, Elena.. ¿Enserio crees que Edward te ama? ¿Enserio eso crees?  
-Claro que lo sé.. Tu decidiste rehacer tu vida y no te culpo, ya que yo hice lo mismo, pero no te metas con mi relación con Edward.  
-Eso ya lo veremos..-dijo Bella-  
-Bella, no sé porque tanto coraje hacia algo que no vale la pena.. Tu estas con Jacob, el te ama.. El es un buen chico  
-Pero no es Edward.. Edward es guapo, popular..  
-Pero Jake es buena persona al igual que Edward, tal vez no tenga los mismos lujos que Edward, pero Jacob te ama, y no merece lo que tu le haces.  
-Yo no le hago nada.. Yo puedo hacer con él lo que se me antoje  
-Eres cruel.. No puedo entender que fue lo que vieron en ti, no te mereces a nadie.. -dijo Elena-  
-¿Enserio eres tan inocente para creer que Edward en realidad daría todo por ti? Piensa bien.. El me sigue amando, el me besó..  
-El me explicó lo que pasó.. Le tendiste una trampa  
-¿Eso crees? El besa muy bien.. -sonrío Bella malevolamente- También es muy tierno y romántico.. Aunque claro es un cobarde a la hora de querer tener sexo..  
-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Alguien que te complazca en la cama? ¡Estas enferma!-dijo Elena y siguió su camino-

Elena caminó por los pasillos hasta entrar a su clase de ciencias donde se sentó con Edward quien le regaló una sonrisa..  
-Buenos días, hermosa-saludó Edward-  
-Hola-dijo Elena distraída-  
-¿Que ocurre? ¿Estás enferma?  
-No, no.. Estoy bien.. Solo que.. comencé con el pie izquierdo el día  
-No digas eso.. ¿Porque lo dices? ¿Pasa algo malo?  
-El problema se llama "Bella Swan"-dijo Elena molesta-  
-¿Porqué? ¿Te hizo algo?  
-Pues solo hacerme enojar-dijo Elena- Es una arpía y ..-dijo enojada y cerrando sus puños-  
-Hey! No vale la pena que te enojes por ella.. No sé que le pasa, últimamente se porta de esa forma..  
-Tal vez no la conocías del todo bien.. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste para salir con ella?  
-Tal vez un par de semanas..  
-Semanas?-dijo Elena- Edward, para pedirle a alguien que salga contigo.. Debes al menos conocerla bien.. ¿Que tal si es una persona mala o loca?-dijo algo inquieta-  
-No Elena.. Bella era buena, tranquila cuando la conocí y cuando éra mi novia.. Ahora no sé porque me agarro odio..  
-A mi me detesta.. Ella seguramente desea que me termines para irte con ella de inmediato  
-Jamás le daría la satisfacción de terminar contigo.. Ella es mi pasado, tu eres mi presente y mi futuro.  
-¿Enserio quieres que sea parte de tu futuro?  
-Claro que sí.. En un par de años más, claro esta.. Cuando tu te sientas lista

Elena sonrió..  
-Será todo un honor, pero creo que la boda es de dos.. -sonrió Elena-  
-Pero cuando tu te sientas lista, nos casaremos  
-Tu ya te sientes listo?  
-Elena, tengo mas de un siglo.. -rió Edward- Te esperaré el tiempo necesario  
-De acuerdo-sonrió Elena y besó la mejilla de su novio-  
-Hey, srita Gilbert.. Nada de gestos cariñosos durante mi clase-dijo el profesor-  
-Lo siento, señor -dijo Elena cabizbaja, Edward la miró y le sonrió haciendo que Elena se sonrojara-

* * *

Al terminar las clases, Edward fue a dejar a Elena a su casa.  
-Trata de ignorar todo lo que haga o diga Bella-dijo Edward a su novia- Solo trata de hacerte enojar..  
-No lo logrará.. Pero es que me dijo cosas que..  
-Elena, por favor.. Confía en mí, así como yo confío en ti. Sé que Stefan formó parte de tu pasado y lo respeto.. Yo confío en ti, y sé que él es solo eso.. tu pasado..  
-Un pasado que esta regresando-dijo Elena-  
-Debemos ser fuertes para lo que venga..  
-Stefan y Damon son hermanos, se odian pero no sé Stefan nunca fue vengativo  
-Tal vez le esta pasando lo mismo que a Bella..  
-Espero y no, no me gustaría ver a Stefan convertirse en un mountruo de los celos..-dijo Elena-  
-Elena, vamos a tratar de que todo esto se arregle.. No dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño y mucho menos me separe de ti.. Aún si mi vida se me va en ello..  
-Wow, enserio me amas..  
-Claro que te amo, jamás dudes de eso-dijo Edward alzando la barbilla de su novia y besándola dulcemente- Eres la dueña de mi corazón..

Elena sonrió y besó a su novio.  
-Por cierto, Alice me comentó que ya que se esta acercando la graduación, bueno viene el baile de graduación y todo eso. ¿Le interesaría venir conmigo, madame Gilbert?  
-Será todo un honor, mesier Cullen-sonrió Elena-  
-Será para mí un honor tener a una bella dama como acompañante-dijo Edward-  
-Y para mí será todo un honor llevar a un cabellero tan lindo como acompañante-dijo Elena-  
-Te amo-dijo Edward acercándose a Elena- No sabes cuanto-dijo y la abrazó-

Elena entró a su casa y Edward se subió a su automovil para irse rumbo a su casa, Elena se puso tras la puerta y sonrío enamorada..  
-Wow, vaya que ese chico te tiene atontada-dijo Jeremy-  
-Edward es un gran chico..  
-Me agrada, aunque al principio no pero es que..  
-Temías que me hiciera daño  
-Deber de hermano, no es mi culpa  
-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco.. Pero debes confíar en mí  
-Tu no confias en mí  
-La confianza se gana, Jeremy-dijo Elena caminando a la cocina-  
-Bueno, espero ganarme nuevamente tu confianza  
-Yo también lo espero..-dijo Elena sirviéndose un poco de agua- Y bien? Cómo van las clases?  
-Bien, lo normal..  
-Y con tu novia?  
-Pues, ella es genial.. De verdad creo que ahora sí encontré a alguien que me quiere  
-Eso es bueno-dijo Elena- Quiero que ahora tengas más cuidado.. Desde ese incidente no quiero que te vuelvas a lastimar  
-Elena, ya te dije lo que pasó.. Es todo muy confuso, había una chica muy parecida a ti.. Y de la nada me golpeó y me mordió el cuello..  
-Jeremy.. Ella es Katherine.. Y te quiso matar, pero no lo logró, debes tener más cuidado.  
-Espera.. Katherine es vampira? Como lo eran Stefan y Damon? O bueno lo son  
-Si Jeremy..  
-Y Edward? El también es vampiro  
-¿Porque crees eso?  
-Porque bueno, todos con los que andas son vampiros.. No me extrañaría si anduvieras nuevamente con uno.  
-Eres astuto-dijo Elena- Buen argumento, efectivamente Edward es vampiro.. pero.. por favor no tienes que comentarle a nadie sobre esto, absolutamente a nadie.. Es muy peligroso que lleguen a oídos de los del pueblo..  
-Quieres evitar que pase lo mismo que con Stefan?  
-Jeremy... Stefan esta vivo  
-¿Esta vivo? Pero Damon te dijo que..  
-Eso fue lo que me hizo creer el muy estúpido, y yo de tonta que creí semejante mentira-dijo Elena-  
-Pero.. ¿Porque querría Damon alejarte de Stefan?  
-Porque Damon esta demente, lo que quiere es que Stefan sea infeliz, y que otra cosa para impedir su felicidad que separme de él..-explicó Elena- Por favor, Jeremy, cualquie cosa rara que notes, aunque sea la más mínima e insignificante cosa.. No dudes en decírmelo, por favor.. Es muy importante que debamos estar alerta a cualquier señal de Katherine, Damon o Stefan  
-¿Stefan? Pero si el te quiere.. No puede hacerte daño si te quiere  
-Ahora lo que invade su "corazón" es odio y venganza..  
-Porqué?  
-Porque ahora yo estoy con Edward y eso a Stefan no le pareció..-dijo Elena-  
-De acuerdo, te ayudaré a evitar que esos locos se te acerquen  
-No, no.. Jeremy.. Tu debes estar alerta a que nada ni nadie se te acerque, nadie extraño.. entendiste? Katherine puede hipnotizar y engañar con facilidad a cualquiera..  
-Pero ella está detrás de ti, no permitiré que te mate..  
-Pero yo soy tu hermana mayor y eres mi responsabilidad.. Si mamá y papá  
-Elena.. Ellos están muertos.. No hay nada que hacer para que ellos estén de regreso, papá me diría que te cuidará  
-Y mamá me diría lo mismo respecto a ti  
-Ahí lo tienes.. Yo te cuido y tu me cuidas..  
-Jeremy.. No soy una niña pequeña para que me andes vigilando  
-Pues opino lo mismo  
-Jeremy, estuviste a punto de morir, porque no te cuide lo suficiente..  
-Elena, no fue tu culpa.. Oíste? Eres mi hermana, y me cuesta decirlo pero me importas y no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño, aún si tengo que morir para evitar que tu mueras..  
-Jeremy, no.. no.. Por favor, solo quiero que estés a salvo  
-Y yo quiero que mi única hermana, este bien.. sea feliz.. -dijo Jeremy-  
-Lo seré pero si tú estas dentro de mi vida, no soportaría si algo te llegase a pasar-dijo Elena-  
-Estaré bien, te lo prometo-dijo Jeremy- Iré arriba a terminar una tarea..  
-De acuerdo, espero y no me estés diciendo mentiras  
-No estoy diciendo mentiras..-dijo Jeremy mientras subía las escaleras.

* * *

En la casa de los Cullen, Edward observaba el anillo que había pertenecido a su madre, Carslile se acercó y sonrió.  
-¿En que piensas?  
-En Elena.. ¿No es obvio?-dijo Emmet-  
-Elena.. Es buena chica-dijo Carslie  
-Lo es-dijo Edward enamorado- He estado pensando..  
-En que-dijo Carslile-  
-Quiero pedirle que se case conmigo  
-¿Hablas enserio?-dijo Esme sonriendo-  
-Así es..**_ Ella es la mujer de mi vida_**, estoy completamente seguro..  
-Pues mucha suerte, hijo-dijo Carslile-  
-Gracias-dijo Edward-

Elena estaba en su habitación a punto de acostarse cuando alguien llegó por la ventana, asustando a la joven.  
-Edward-dijo Elena-  
-Lo siento, no te quería espantar-dijo Edward-  
-No te preocupes-dijo Elena-  
-¿Como está tu hermano?  
-Bien, bien.. -dijo Elena-  
-No te oyes convencida-dijo Edward-  
-Es que.. Le comenté sobre lo que pasa y.. esta terco de que quiere ayudar. Pero no lo voy a dejar, es peligroso..  
-Tu debes cuidar de él, y nosotros cuidaremos de ustedes.  
-No voy a permitir que Jeremy haga una locura  
-Es tu hermano y se preocupa por ti..  
-Pero no quiero que alguien más de mi familia muera, Edward.. No lo soportaría.. -dijo Elena-  
-Lo sé, hermosa.. Pero todo estará bien, ya verás.. Tienes que pensar que yo estaré aquí siempre para evitar que sufras..

Elena se recostó y le hizo señales a Edward de que se se acostara junto a él.  
-Lo sé, Edward.. Sé que todos ustedes hacen hasta lo imposible porque Jeremy y yo estemos a salvo y se los agradezco  
-Son parte de la familia..  
-No formalmente  
-Pero pronto lo serán-dijo Edward- En un par de años, claro esta-sonrió Edward-  
-Edward, no quiero que Jeremy se arriesgue, estuvo a punto de morir y.. no soportaría perderlo, es mi única familia..  
-Sé que te preocupas por tu hermano y es comprensible.. Pero si tu estás bien, él estará bien.. Debemos ver la forma de que él este seguro..  
-Si, Edward.. Debemos cuidarlo, Katherine, Damon o Stefan pueden usarlo como rehen, tal como Victoria lo hizo conmigo.  
-No debes preocuparte, nosotros vigilaremos día y noche la casa para evitar que Jeremy o tú esten en peligro.  
-Gracias-dijo Elena y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Edward- Gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo-la joven bostezó-  
-No agradezcas, por amor se hacen mil y un cosas, y esta es una de ellas..-dijo Edward- Por ti volvería a nacer, no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti, Elena... Porque eres inteligente, divertida, comprensiva.. Eres la mujer ideal para un vampiro..  
-Y tú eres divertido, inteligente..  
-Divertido? Lo dudo  
-Ese es tu problema, te reprochas.. -dijo Elena sentándose en la cama- No te debes reprochar nada, me oíste?-dijo la joven- Eres divertido, alegre, comprensivo, te encanta bailar, sabes amar, pero tu problema es que te reprochas demasiado a ti mismo, no debes tener tan mala autoestima.  
-Tú también tienes ese problema  
-Otra cosa en común-dijo Elena-  
-Elena Gilbert, eres el amor de mi vida-dijo Edward sonriendo-  
-Y tú.. Edward Cullen, eres el amor de mi vida-dijo Elena-

Edward se paró frente a Elena y le tomó la mano..  
-Elena Gilbert, prometo amarte, cuidarte y hacerte feliz todos los días de mi vida.. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-dijo el vampiro poniendo una caja negra de terciopelo en la mano de su novia-

Elena se puso una mano en los labios y lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de sus ojos castaños impidiéndole articular palabra alguna por la alegría que sentía en esos momentos, cuando por fin pudo hablar, sonrío a su novio y lo besó con pasión..  
-Claro que sí, Edward.. Claro que sí..-dijo Elena riendo de alegría pero a la vez llorando-  
-No llores, preciosa.. No llores-dijo Edward acariciando la mejilla de su novia-  
-Es que soy feliz, Edward.. Te amo-sonrió Elena-  
-Te amo-dijo Edward y besó a su novia y futura esposa-


End file.
